the House of Moriarty
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is about James Moriarty. and it is very X rated.. hope you like.. chap 33 ok again you've been warned. enjoy... sorry it took so long.. finnalllly... phew this took alot of work ...
1. Chapter 1

Ok Poppets, ever have a real ranchy plot bunnie that is so dirty and naughty that you are like ummm no you can't write that one but the bunnie makes you any way.. well this is one such bunnie. it features the master criminal the one the only James Moriarty. And the Uni is a really really au... on another world and time ( ohh and don't worry about sherlock and john) they don't exist in this universe. so they are safe. word of warning this contains very very sexual and some harsh content. still want to enter this world? Ok you've been warned. Enjoy.

now the House of Moriarty.

The master sat in a comfortable chair, his hand caressing the ass of his sex toy who on a large velvet pillow , rested on his stomach , with his ass in the air, within his master's reach. The slave was naked, with only his diamond studded collar around his neck. This was how Master liked him best. Attatched to the collar was a long leather leash which was hooked to the chair in which His master sat.

With each caress of his master's hand, the slave almost purred in contentment. The master, James Moriarty smiled as he cooed at his beautiful sex slave." My toy is such a good poppet."The master leaned over and ran his tongue over the small of the slave's lower back, to the pale ass that was being offered to him.

The master smiled as he felt the body of his favorite slave shiver in its sheer pleasure. In the past he had other sex slaves. But none had been as obedent as this young slave.

Just before he had purchased the young slave, he had two other sex slaves but he had found them gradifing each other in the master's bed which was forbidden. The two had been cast out of his bed chamber, had been whipped in front of the others and sold at auction that very day.

At that Auction, James had watched as a groom gave examples of how obedent this beautiful slave was at obeying some lucky master. Moriarty found this young slave who suited him and seem eager to please any master. So the slave was brought to Moriarty Manor and soon found favor with his master.

The master now leaned back in his chair and smiled as he continued petting "You taste so clean, darling toy. And your skin on your ass is so soft and smooth. It would seem Moran, has, as usuall done a wonderful job with your grooming."

The young slave had a groom ( Moran by name) whose only job it was, was to make sure the Master's special slave was bathed and ready for Master's pleasure. The groom spent several hours a day tending to the maintance of the young slave's as washing it, drying it and polishing the body till it gleamed. Every day the young slave's thick head of blond hair, was washed, combed and dried in the style his master liked.

At the Master's insistance, the slave's pubic hair was also washed and combed out every day . Then the groom covered the young slave's body with a sweet smelling lotion. The young slave's cock ring was snapped on, and a Butt plug made out of the finest material,was inserted in his ass. When the Plug was in place the young slave was ready to please his master and what ever the master had planned for them.

Now as the master sat in his chair, he twisted the plug so it would make his sex slave whimper. Smiling at this, James would twist the plug, again ,he spoke "To who do you belong pet? To who do you devote your self to. To who do you love? " As the plug was twisted and hit his sweet spot, the slave spoke eagerly"I belong to MASTER. I devote myself to him... " The slave whimpered as the plug was taken out of his ass and replaced by a small hard fake cock which for a few minutes was pushed in and pulled out of his body, randomly by his master.

After one final thrust the cock was left in his ass and attached to the cockring. The master then rose and stood in front of him, undoing the robe he wore thus exposing his own handsome body . James unhooked the leash from the slave's collar and went to pick up a riding crop that lay on the dresser."Go to the bed and lay on your back. Master wishes you to be ridden far in to the night. " As the slave lay on the bed, the fake cock still in his ass was pushed deep inside him. It would remain there for the night.

His master come over to him and ran his hands over him. He pulled, squeezed and harshly stroke the young Slave's cock, this cause the cock to hardening despite being locked in a solid gold cockring. the leather straps of the small fake cock were attached to it. Again signaling the cock was to remain in the slave's body for the night.

His master insisted on only the best for his Sex slave/toy. James came from a wealthy family and his home, possesions and his slaves showed this. He had countless , nameless slaves for every thing from pealing grapes to turning the pages of books he read. But under no circumstances were any of the slaves to go near The master's Sex toy or to touch him, unless it was their duty such as to bathe, feed the young slave or put his collar or his cockring on . Any who dared use the sex slave with out permission or reason.

( which was never when it came to this toy) were made a example of and whipped bruteily by their master in front of the other slaves. But then Moran had suggested to his Master that instead of whipping the slaves , that all the slaves and any new ones that came after be castrated. That way, there was no worry about any one stepping out of line when it came to the master's special slave.

James had jumped at this idea and ordered it done. Besides he reasoned cruelly , there were so meny other reasons to whip slaves for the slightest things. It was known that James ruled his slaves with a iron fist. His word was law. And if the master wished to whip one of his slaves on a whim, then so be least once a week James gave the order for a random slave to be whipped in front of him.

So , when a new slave was perchase even for the smallest task such as deseeding oranges, a castration took place before the slave entered the Moriarty household.

The young slave now lay on the bed,his master reached between the slave's legs and pushed the fake cock deeper into the young slave's body, causing a moan to escape from the young slave's lips. James discarded the robe he wore and nimbley mounted the young slave and sat down on his cock,facing the slave's several minutes the master rode his toy roughly, as he pulled and pushed the fake cock in and out of his toy's beautiful the young slave longed to come, but he knew he could not.

To come before Master gave the command to, would be to disobey. It was only when his cock ring was undone and only then when Master commanded it could his slave young slave had learned when he had first come to The house of Moriarty that his lot was to make Master happy sexually both in and out of master's bed room. His master had train him to obey him. He had made mistakes in the begining such as taking too long to give his master pleasure, and crying out in the middle of a sexual act at times when he had been ordered to remain silent. Also speaking out of turn when they were out at elegant social events. ( which was the only time the slave wore his only outfit of clothing. A dark suit made of the finest slik.) After such a event when he got home the master ordered him striped and the suit put away til the next time, and his collar put back on.

At those times, his punishment, had been lashes with a riding crop by another slave as he was hooked to a machine that shoved a butt plug in and out of him as the Master watched. Gradually the punishements became less and less till finally the slave learned how to please his master. He also learned to only speak in public when he was spoken to. At these events Master lent him to other masters and mistresses to dance with. Only Other Dominates were allowed to fondle and kiss another Dom's slave at these events. Also only with the permission of that Slave's owner.

In the higher circles of society, it was said that no sex slave was as polite and polished as the Young blonde one of James Moriarty.

See i warned you... Jas? are you shocked? should i continue this? it was kinda fun to write.. just let the naughty bunnie take over.. Well Jas? AOR? any one? Sherringford? what do you guys think? oh and the young slave i have descided isn't Peter from Sherringford's story MOCK THE MAN, and also my one story.. It is a different young man of my own creation..

again should i continue? i have plans for other chaps..

and i know its a weird spot but i wanted to put it on before i lost my nerve.


	2. Chapter 2

ok ummmm again i have to warn you the next chap contains more whipping and sex...

still wanna enter this word? welll i warned you...

Enjoy..

In the higher circles of society, it was said that no sex slave was as polite and polished as the Young blonde one of James Moriarty.

The Master often took the young handsome slave for walks around town. Master was proud of his young stud and wish to show him off. Often the young slave was naked for the world to see what a fine beauty the Moriarty sexual slave was.. For these outings the young man was often attired only in his Diamond collar, his gold cock ring, and a small butt plug in his ass.. As they went along His master would smack his pale ass with the tip of his riding crop, to keep him moving. As they walked along, they often met other Dominates, walking their own sex slaves. Some had leashes, others were leading their slaves by their cocks. Some had bull whip slaves to keep the doms' sex slaves moving. Moriarty used both his slave's cock and a leash.. During these outings, The master would stop and talk to other Doms , The two Doms, often going to a local Cafe for Tea. Where they would often meet and join other Doms and their slaves.

The sex slaves were to kneel on the provided cushions beside their respective masters and wait. No sex slave was allowed to speak.

His leash would be attached to his Master's chair. but it was taken off his collar by one of the Eatery slaves , and hooked on his cock ring to which his master would often tug on it.

As Master chatted with the other Doms and ate, he would often caress his sex slave's bare ass and twist the plug deeper in to the pale ass. Smiling as the young man moaned in pleasure . As the master ate his lunch he would feed the young slave the biscuts and cheese that were made available to feed one's Sex slave. The slave enjoyed this for as he took the food in his mouth and ate , his master would run his hand along his bare back and cup the young slave's bare ass. The master would coo " Thats my good poppet . You like that don't you. Yes you do." as he caressed the bare ass that was offered to him. This made the young slave shiver in delight. Then the master would turn back to the other doms and the group would continued to eat and chat.

As he knelt there with his head in his master's lap and offering his ass to him,The young slave often notice that as some of the other Doms sex slaves waited, they would often kneel in front of their own master , and suck their master's cocks as they waited for the Doms to finish lunch with out permission. The other Doms never seemed to mind this and continued eating their lunch and chatting to each other.

The young Moriarty sex slave never did that , To suck his master's cock in a public place was forbidden unless the Master commanded it. . The only time the Master's cock could be sucked in public was when they were at the different S&M clubs at which the Master was a member.

He had only been in the Moriarty house a month when the Sex slave unknowingly , had done this once at a outside eatery. He had hoped it would have pleased his The master had been livid. The slave's head had been yanked away from his master's cock. The young slave received several harsh blows on his ass by the riding crop. and his leash had been pulled harshly as he was lead away in shame. His master seethed as he squeezed The young man's cock forcefully.

The young slave had been beaten by Master when they had returned home and made to endure a fake cock up his ass for two hours. Master had one of the other slaves put a Large fake cock in his ass, and hook it to a fuck machine which pulled the cock in and out of the young slave's ass. The sex slave never knew how fast or when the fake cock would enter him. But he took it as part of his punishment for displeasing his master.

The master had yelled at him and had pulled his hair between each blow and every time the plug entered him " You are never to suck my cock in public. Unless I give you permission. I AM YOUR MASTER. You will never do that again. Do you understand me SEX SLAVE. DO YOU." He had hissed through clutched teeth between blows of the crop. The slave had nodded weakly and had said over and over "Yes my master." He had also begged "Please forgive me Dear master."as the cock was pulled in and out of his pale ass.

The slave had never done that since that day. The young slave as he waited for his master to finish his tea , was however allowed to suck on his master's nipple. The master would undo his shirt and point to his nipple and gave the command "SUCK." As he talked to the other doms, The master would often put his hand on the back of the slave's head as the slave began to suck the nipple.. The slave would caresse his master's chest as his master "Nursed" him.

The young slave often felt his master's fingers run through his hair . Master would then pull his hair and give the command "Stop." The slave stopped and resumed his kneeling at his master's feet. He would put his ass back up so his master could continue stroking his ass. He would again rest his head on Master's leg and waited as Master finished his lunch. Soon after they would leave the cafe and head for home.

One day after such a lunch, apon returning Master announced to his slaves it was to be random slave whipping day . He gave the order for his Slaves to assemble in the whipping room. "Bring forth the chosen one." the master would go and change from his walking clothes to a pair of black leather chaps and a skin tight sleeveless black shirt. The young slave walked behind him obedently as his master lead him to the whipping room. His master then took hold of his cock and his leash , and lead him over to the Master's chair

The Master would then sit in his comfortable chair and his sex slave sat at his feet with his head resting on Master's thigh. His leash in Master's hand , as his master stroked his pet's neck excitedly. Master gave the command " Bring the chosen one in. Prepare him for the whipping."

The other slaves assembled, preparing the chosen one . The chosen one was often naked save for a plain collar and a large fake cock in his ass. The slave was blindfolded so that he could not tell when the random whipping was to happen. The chosen slave was hooked by the collar to a rack to await the whipping. his hands were bond to his sides so he couldn't resist. The chosen slave offered up his ass to his master. The master gave the signal for the cock to be twisted and the whipping to begin.

Among the slaves, This was a honour, despite the harshness of the whippings. It was like being a sex toy for their master. Before the whippings the Chosen slave despite being castrated would have his nipple sucked by another slave. Another would fondle the Chosen slave chest and his nipples and also bit the buds.. That day's Chosen one then had the cock twisted by another. Although none of the slaves felt no pleasure from this, all knew it pleased Master to watch these sexual acts. The whipping of his slaves was something that turned the master of Morairty manor on sexually. As did the screaming of the Chosen One.

As always when the whipping began,the young sex slave would go to his master on his knees and face him. The Master would look at him and smiled and nodded .The young slave would then turned his attention to Master's cock and begain to suck and lick it, while caressing his master's inner theigh with his fingers. For the Master alway became arroused at the whipping. It was one of the main reason Master had Random Slave whipping days. It also was this reason he had his young sex slave there with . The master figured he might as well have his sexual needs met while he watched the whippings.

As his cock was being sucked by his special sexual slave, Master moaned in delight as he came and gleefully watch the two slaves who carried the whips struck the flesh of the chosen slave. He would caress his sex slave's ass as the chosen slave was whipped. The chosen slave would beg for mercy which the chosen slave knew was no good but Master wished the day's chosen slave to beg , today The Chosen one did not disapoint.

The Master would let out a roar of pleasure as he came fully in his sex slave's throat. The young slave swallowed all his master gave him. The young slave released his master's cock and the master drew the slave's face to his own and kissed him" That was wonderful my pet, master is pleased."

He then handed the leash to Moran and gave the command " Take him to my rooms , Bathe and prepare him. He is to have a nap. Have him ready for 7. We will be staying in tonight.. Have the kitchen slaves perpare his favorites foods by 5pm. I have some household business to deal with" He pointed to the Chosen one as he picked up the riding crop. He went to the sex slave's side . He gave the head of his sex slave's cock a squeeze and kissed his cheek."Go with your groom , Master will be up soon My sweet slave. Your groom,Moran will prepare you for Master."With that the groom took the sex slave to prepare him for his evening in with his master.

welll i warned you...

any suggestions?

ok again i have noooo idea where this dirty little bunnie came from...

there will be more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok warning time... this is chock full of harsh beatings and sexuall content ( like you care)

ok still want to enter? Ok welll i warned you.

" Take him to my rooms , Bathe and prepare him. He is to have a nap. Have him ready for 7. We will be staying in tonight.. Have the kitchen slaves perpare his favorites foods by 5pm. I have some household business to deal with" He pointed to the Chosen one as he picked up the riding crop. He gave the head of his sex slave's cock a squeeze and kissed his cheek."Go with your groom , Master will be up soon My sweet slave. Your groom,Moran will prepare you for Master."With that the groom took the sex slave to prepare him for his evening in with his master.

As they entered the master's bedroom, Moran clapped his hands and four slaves appeared. Moran nodded and the slaves went to where the sex slave stood. One removed his leash. the other removed his collar. One knelt in front of him and removed his cock ring , then Moran told the young sex slave to bend over and the fourth slave removed the butt plug.. the three slaves in charge of the ring, leash and collar, put the items on the table and took their leave. The butt plug slave took the plug with him to be taken to be cleaned for another day.

Moran took the young slave in to the special wash stall . He clapped his hands again and four naked slaves appeared ."Bathe him. Make sure he is clean. The master has plans for him tonight." Moran watched as two of the slaves lathered soap on the young sex slave's body taking care to get every spot on his body clean. Taking care to make sure the Young slave's cock got special care.

The pubic hair was washed with a special shampoo that was used on Sex slaves only. Moriarty had once told Moran he loved the smell of it. He had ordered that his sex slave's pubic hair be washed in it every day.

The sex slave did not move as one of the shampoo slave put the shampoo in his pubic hair. The Sex slave's hair was also washed and then water gently rinsed away the soap and shampoo. Like the others when their jobs were done four of the slaves took their leave. The remaining slave buried his nose in the pubic hair, smelt it and reported to Moran that the pubic hair was clean. "Ass up." Moran commanded of the shampoo slave did as he was told as a riding crop was brought down on his was to make sure the shampoo slave didn't enjoy smelling the Master's toy's pubic hair .The slave was again struck on the ass with the riding crop. "You are dismissed" Moran ordered the slave.

Moran then lead the young sex slave out of the shower stall and dried him off. as he did he spoke gentle words as he ran his hands over the pale ass . "Thats a good boy. You are a pretty slave. We will be nice and clean for Master yes we will." As Moran finished drying him, the young slave would sigh as Moran used a giant plush towel. Once the sex slave's body was dried, he was lead to a chair and made to sit. Moran picked up the gold cock ring from the table and snaped it back on the young slave. The tip of his cock was swepted out with a tiny makeup brush.

Again he clapped his hands and two more slaves entered with combs . One of the slaves attended to the Master's sex slave's hair and the other(who was naked) knelt before him and combed out his thick pubic hair. The pubic hair slave as like the shampoo slave was given the "Ass up " Order then recieved two firm whacks with the crop.

Once this was done, Moran would dismiss the hair brushing slaves and set to work polishing the body of the young slave. Again he talked to him lovingly. "There's a good boy . You will be nice and clean for your master. You are a very lucky thing. Yes you are." As he spoke he rubbed the bare body with a soft buffer un til it shone. He then took hold of the slave's cock and buffed it just to the point before it started to get hard.

He then took a Q tip from his kit as he commanded the Master's special slave " Ass up." Obedently the young slave did as he was told and waited as his entrance was cleaned . Moaning as the tip entered him, twisted and then was removed. The entrance was then wiped with a soft wash cloth.

When this was done, two slaves appear and were given the order to put the sweet smelling body lotion on the young slave's body. When the Young slave was ready, his collar was put back on, and a new plug put back in his ass . His nails were cleaned and and trimmed , his teeth brushed. Moran then lead him to his cot and spoke " Lay down, You are to have a nap, before your Master arrives " As the sex slave lay down on his cot, Moran gave his plug one last twist. and then covered him up and left the Master's bedroom.

At 7pm the master entered the bed room and found his sex slave clean and sound asleep. Morairty went over to the cot and sat down on the cot and took off his shirt. He gently touched the slave's cheek and kissed it. The slave opened his eyes and looked at his master sleeplily. "Master." the sex slave then sat up and leaned toward his master who put his arms around his sex toy and drew him close . "Suck." came the gentle command.

The young sex slave began to suck his Master's nipple. He did so for several minutes. Then his head was pulled back as The Master rose and led his slave to his sat his young slave down on the bed as he spoke"On your stomach and ass up." Willing his slave obeyed his master. His master mounted him . With one thrust his master's cock entered his slave's willing body. this caused his slave to moan in pleasure as he felt his beloved master thrust in and out of him and kneeding his ass.

"Who do you belong . Whose SEXUAL SLAVE ARE YOU? Who is your master. For who is the only person you come for. SCREAM IT SO THE WHOLE HOUSE MAY HEAR YOU." His master roared as he thrusted his cock deep in to the willing body. The slave threw back his head and sobbed " I belong to MASTER. I AM THE SEXUAL SLAVE OF JAMES MORIARTY.. JAMES MORIARTY IS MY MASTER. I COME ONLY FOR HIM. I PLEASURE ONLY HIM." Master rode him hard again he roughly kneeded the pale ass.

He then drew out of the slave and ordered "On your back." Master had a slave enter the room and put a fake cock up the sex slave's ass . The slave was dismissed . The master picked up a small remote from his night stand. As his master pressed the button the sex slave felt the most wonderful pleasurable pain course through him.

Each press of the button made him want to come. The young sex slave knew he could not. Again as his master pressed the button, the pleasure and pain he felt took the young sex slave to a wonderful place he knew he could not fully reach untill his cock ring was removed .The fake cock was removed but the cockring remained on the young slave's throbbing cock.

Master then mounted his toy and slammed down harshly on the Sex slave's cock. He leaned forward and hissed lustfuly as he undid the slave's cock ring. "You are to come, Fast and hard. Pleasure your Master. But you are not to scream, You may only squeal until i tell you other wise."As he leaned over and harshly bit the young slave's nipple and took hold of his hands and held them over the sex slave's head with one hand and smacked his ass with his riding crop with the other . "Come."

Ok weird spot but not to worry this uni is far from over...


	4. Chapter 4

Third verse same as the first . little bit longer a little bit verse. ( oh like you all care)

So you won't take warning eh? well fine. you still want to enter this world? well ok again you have been warned

Master then mounted his toy and slammed down harshly on the Sex slave's cock. He leaned forward and hissed lustfuly as he undid the slave's cock ring. "You are to come, Fast and hard. Pleasure your Master. But you are not to scream, You may only squeal until i tell you other wise."As he leaned over and harshly bit the young slave's nipple and took hold of his hands and held them over the sex slave's head with one hand and smacked his ass with his riding crop with the other . "Come."

"Attention, All Dominates , For those who are interested, in one hour we wish to show how to properly whip one' s slave in to event located in the main lobby of Adler hall. Also Dominates , need a new slave ? one to bath other slaves for you? Or do you want one just to have to treat like dirt? It the answer is yes... do not forget the Slave auction in the common room at ... "

The young Moriarty sex slave looked at his Master who sat in a soft arm chair in the great hall's eatery. The sex slave knelt beside him on a soft cushion Master ran his fingers through the slave's hair. "Did you hear that poppet. There is to be a Whipping demo.. Do you know what that means? It means you may give my cock pleasure as you do on random whipping day. " He smiled eviliy as his sex slave begain to suck his nipple and kiss his chest " Oohh ,I do hope They allow the Slave To Scream."

They were at the Montly Sex slave fair which was being held at the town hall and comunity centre known as Adler Hall. In the past they had come to several of these sex slave fairs. The young slave knew his master looked forward to coming to them each month and it soon became a special outing for them.

The fair was where masters could bring their sex slaves to out fit them in latest sex slave attire, such as cock rings and collars and body harnesses for whipping racks. . Also to get different Fake cocks and butt plugs .

Booths where you could get copies of your Sex slave's cock made. Also where you could get whips and lessons on how to whip one's slave. There were also classes, teaching sex slaves to bathe their masters.

There were books on how to make sex slaves and other slaves obey you. Also ones how to train sex slaves to suck cocks properly. Also where household grooms could come and learn how to tend to sex slaves. Such as how to dry them, clean sex slave's cocks, applying oils and other bathing technics.

It was also where Masters could buy and sell both kinds of slaves, A master could also test drive different sex slaves. Dominates could also pay a stud fee and have one of the "In House." sex Slaves fuck One 's own sex slaves while their master watched.

The fair also had slave olympics where sex slaves competed in such events as who could keep their ass up while a Fake cock was being pulled in and out of them. Who could stay silence as they were being fucked by their slave could handled more then one finger up their asses again while being fucked by one's master. To who could keep their ass up while attached to a rack by a butt plug without pulling off of it. Also who could suck their masters cock the longest with out taking a breath.

Prizes for these events ranged from new cockrings, to new sex toys of the master's chosing, to the most covendent of all for any of the sex slaves. "To be a Master for the day." of one of the Fair's "In house" sex slaves . In which the "Master for the day." would spend the night with his "Prize " in one of the posh rooms at The Adler.

There where also booths where a master could rent a private room and rent as meny sex slaves that one wanted for hours at a time. Ones to dance naked while the Dominates could watch and touch them. Some to suck ones cock, ones that Masters could watch have sex with each other and other such pleasures.

Moriarty's young sex slave sat at his master's feet between his legs on a plush pillow with his head resting on his master's leg .Master pointed to the cushion beside his chair "Here poppet and ass up." Obediently the young slave did as he was bidded. He shivered in delight as his master ran his finger over his bare ass . "Oh Master." His master then pulled and pushed the plug the young slave had in his ass in and out . This caused the young sex slave to moan and wiggle in pleasure.

A wait slave come over and asked if he could get Master and his sex slave some thing to eat and drink. Master told him some strawberries and champange for himself "And as for my sex slave I think apple pieces and some cheese cubes and also a fuckingmonkey smoothie " He thought for a minute "Oh and some chocolate mousse for him to lick off my fingers." The wait slave nodded as he went to get the order. Master motioned to his sex slave. "Kneel, and we will prepare you for your snack,"

Then Master got up and mounted his sex slave's cock which he rode for several minutes as the young sex slave sucked his Master's nipple. The sex slave moaned as the butt plug went deeper in to his body and felt his master's hands on his ass pushing his cock deeper in his master's body. "Come for master, come for master , poppet." as he undid his sex slave's cock ring. The young slave came as his master continued to ride him. Then the master dismounted, put the cock ring on the young slave's cock. Then went to sit back in his chair.

His sex slave again knelt on the cushion beside his chair with his ass up giving his master easy access. A naked cock washing slave came over to wipe down the slave's cock. When the cock washing slave was done. The master gave him the command " Ass up."

To which the slave was given three brutely whacks on the ass with Jame's riding crop. It was the custom to do this when out in public when uncastrated slaves touched one's sex slaves cock even if it was just to clean it. Just so slaves knew their places and not to enjoy touching a Master's sex slaves .

Two wait slaves brought over a small table and set it up in front of them and put the bowls and drinks on the table. Master picked up the Fuckingmonkey ( which was a small sized drink made from bananas , which was only giving to Sex slaves, It was for sexual stimuli for the sex slave)But it was only to be give to a sex slave by one's master. It was forbiden for normal slaves to drink it. For a normal slave to drink a fuckingmonkey meant a public whipping and to be sold as grape peelers

Normal working slaves ate only bread and water and a vitamin injection in their cock once a month.. Master held the straw to his slave's lips and spoke "sip." The young sex slave did as he was told. Master then took it away and set it down on the table.

He patted his lap "Come, sit." Eagerly his Sex slave scrambled up on his master's lap. As the master' s arms embraced him , the young sex slave nuzzled his master's neck and purred contently . The master smiled as he picked up a piece of apple and put it to his sex slave's lips. "Eat." He commanded gently.

The young slave did as he was told and took the piece of fruit from his master's fingers. As he ate the piece of fruit, the sex slave moaned as he felt his nipple being tweeked by his master. The sex slave felt his master's cock rest deliciously between his ass crack touching his own with its tip..

The young slave asked timidly "May Slave feed you My master?" The master smiled "Of course slave may, poppet. what would Poppet like to feed his master?" Smiling shyly the slave spoke. "May slave offer you a strawberry dipped in chocolate mouse my master?" His master nodded as the sex slave picked up one of the strawberries and dipped in the chocolate mousse . The master stopped him and put a finger in the mousse and made it so the Mousse wouldn't drip. he then smeared the mousse on his own nipple and spoke "Now once poppet feeds master, poppet is to suck his master's nipple clean."the young sex slave did as he was told , he fed his master the strawberry, then he sucked and licked at his master's chocolate covered nipple .

Soon his master's nipple was sucked and licked clean. His master pulled his head away gently and fed his sex slave the apple pieces and the cheese. His Master also fed him some of the strawberries. Strawberries were a food that only masters ate, they were considered a food too good to feed to a sex slave. Unless given to one's sex slave as a treat.

The master held the straw of the Sex slave's drink as the young slave drank from it . His master cooed as he stroke his sex slave's neck and gently kissed it. "That's master's good toy. You like that don't you my pet. Yes you do ." The young slave nodded as they finished feeding each other and soon two wait slaves took away the dirty dishes and the table. Another slave wiped off the master's nipple that the sex slave had sucked the chocolate off of. Another wiped the sex slave's face. The head wait slaves asked if the Master would like any thing else. Master ordered a another glass of champagne and another small bowl of chocolate mousse for his sex slave.

Soon the whipping demo started, the moriarty sex slave knowing his place knelt down facing his master. Lucky for him, Master had wore only worn his Chaps and a pair of cowboy boots. The sex slave took his master's cock in to his mouth and waited.. He knew he was not to start sucking untill the demo he waited, he put his fingers in his master's pubic hair. He knew Master liked when he did this.

ok soooo again i warned you... there will be more chaps

right Merlin's left? and snowjoke? well jas what do you think

any suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU.

not gonnna well ok

so another warning here this chap is full of whipping and sex . Still want to enter the house of Moriarty? well ok you've be warned

enjoy.

Soon the whipping demo started, the moriarty sex slave knowing his place knelt down facing his master. Lucky for him, Master had wore only worn his Chaps and a pair of cowboy boots. The sex slave took his master's cock in to his mouth and waited.. He knew he was not to start sucking untill the demo he waited, he put his fingers in his master's pubic hair. He knew Master liked when he did this.

As the demo begain, the sucking of his master's cock began. The young slave as he sucked, made it so his ass was in the air for his master's master watched as the "Andson model" Slave in the Whipping demo shackles was struck by his Mistress ( Moriarty knew her as "Donovan. He knew her from other Dominates social function . He had heard she could be a right little bitch to her slaves. But then again, he thought to himself" so could I".)

He had also heard that she often was the one who got on her knees before her meny sex slaves, and sucked their cocks . That she often allowed her sex slaves to be her"Master." and to dominate her in her bedroom. That was something Morairty would never do. In his house, he was lord and master.

The dominatrix up on the stage was tall in stature, with big tits which she made a point of never covering . at the other fairs he had seen her and she always had a new sex slave with her, every time, sucking those tits. And a even bigger mouth that he reasoned must be perfect for sucking that any slave's cock. Master smiled as he watched the whipping "Well, l'll say this for her. She knows how to handle that whip."

As the young sex slave sucked his master's cock,The young slave shivered in delight as he felt his master's hands up and down his body. As the master watched the whipping, he caressed the bare ass that his slave offered him.

But then came the moment the master and sex slave were waiting for. For the Domiantix as she brought down the whip on the"Anderson" Slave, gave the command 'SCREAM." A guteral, almost primal scream puked from the shackled slave's lungs.. This sent James over the edge.

With a roar of pleasure the young slave's Master came fast and hard. As his master came, The young slave took every drop of cum his master gave him. As master glanced around, he saw other Masters with their sex slaves using them as they watched the Demonstration. Some master were having their cocks sucked, others had their sex slaves on all fours as the masters thrusted their cocks in their sex slave's ass and rode them. Some were finger fucking their slaves, others were having their slaves suck their nipples as their masters watched the whipping.

The master as he finished coming in his Sex slave's mouth,he gave the command "Stop." Instantly the sex slave stopped and licked the cock clean, when he was done, his master pointed to the pillow beside his chair "kneel." as a naked cock washing slave came and knelt in front of Master and cleansed his cock. When the Master was cleaned, he got up and put the sex slave's leash on his collar" UP" he commanded, the young sex slave rose to his feet, and they headed for home.

One warm summer's morning , the Young Morairty sex slave waited in his master's bedroom. He had been bathed and dressed in his best collar. His master had sent word that he was taking his "Poppet" on a private picnic in at a private lake. Master had also left word that his sex slave was not to wear a cock ring or a butt plug. The young slave shivered in anticipation. He knew that compaired to other sex slaves he was very lucky to have such a master as James Moriarty. The special picnic was in honour of the three year anniversary of the day The master bought him.

As he sat there on Master's bed. The door to his master's bedroom opened. the sex slave looked up and smiled shyly as his Master came in to the room. The sex slave rose eagerly and scampered over to his master, who put his arms around his poppet and gently kissed his sex slave's cheek . He then reached up and undid the sex slave's collar and took it off of him. "We do not need that today do we poppet."

The master then took his poppet in to his arms and gently kissed him on the lips. As his master kissed him in this most inimate way, a wave of mixed emotions coursed through his body. Shocked by the actual kiss , but at the same time , so thrilled by it .He felt so loved by his master . On their world it was uncommon for Masters to kiss their sex slaves on the mouth. "OH master." the young sex slave breathed as he felt his Master's tongue gently but firmly gain access to his mouth.

It had felt wonderful when Master had so tenderly took his collar off. for the first time in his exsistance he felt like James's lover not his sex slave. He felt free. If only for that day. He was completely naked and in his beloved master's arms. The master who had just kissed him genuinely, almost lovingly. His master broke the kiss.

The young slave started to speak but master gently put his finger to his lips. "No words Darling poppet." The master lead him to the bed. "Today, for one day only, my darling you will come to this bed as my Lover. Before our picnic this after noon, I wish to make love to you,as an equal. After our picnic, you will spend the night in my arms, not as my sex slave." His master lay him down among the softness of the pillows.

The young naked slave shivered as he watched as his master shed his own clothes and returned to the bed where he gathered the young slave in his arms and spoke."What do you wish, my poppet." The young sex slave looked up at him and spoke shly and timidly"To make love to my master."

well I warned you.. but did you listen ohhhh no... giggggles I;m glad you didn't giggggles,

ok what do we think ( oh and don't worry if you think Moriarty is going soft, he's not believe you me... He is still his young sex slaves master. next chap the private picnic and perhaps a very random whipping.. and perhaps sex during a swim.

any one have any suggestions?

Jas? merlin's left? snowjoke? what cha think...


	6. Chapter 6

DANGER ! DANGER! DOOO NOT ENTER! DO NOT ENTER.

no good huh? welll again i warned you. still want to enter this world ? well ok again i did warn you..

The young naked slave shivered as he watched as his master shed his own clothes and returned to the bed where he gathered the young slave in his arms and spoke."What do you wish, my poppet." The young sex slave looked up at him and spoke shly and timidly"To make love to my master." His master smiled at him and that morning ,he allowed his sex slave the liberty of making love to him.

Today, there was to be no commands. No orders to kneel or ass up or beatings. It was two men enjoying each other as lovers. Gently, the master exposed his young slave's entrance and kissed it tenderly over and over. This made his slave tremble in pleasure. His master then did something that caused his young slave to cry out in pleasurable agony. His master, his beloved master( who he would obey forever and always) softy caressed his entrance with his tongue" Oh my master. I am yours.. Please, Please...Do with me as you will."

For the second time, that today His master kissed him softly yet quietly on the lips as he ran his fingers through the young slave's hair. He spoke urgently "Please Poppet. I want to feel you inside me ." The young slave licked his dry lips as he spoke "Master?"In response the Master rolled over on his back and spread his legs apart. Moriarty then tenderly guided his young slave's body between his legs and made it so the tip of the young slave's cock touched his master's entrance. The young slave shuddered in delight at the mere touch. This felt so different from all the times that his master had mounted his cock.

The young slave never felt so nervous in his life. He had never been the one on top. for he was a sex slave. It was unheard of to mount ones master. But here at this moment, he was naked, with no collar, no leash or cock ring . He was about to give himself as a free man ( if only for this day) to another. A man he adored. The other was of all people, his master. It frightened him. What if he mounted his master's body wrong. if he displeased his master when he did. What if when he was his sex slave again, his master chose to punish him and took him to the whipping room. He loved his master and wanted to please him always. Tonight was no exception.

Trembling the young sex slave spoke as his master kissed his neck "Master, I am afraid. I am not sure how to do this. I have always been the one who... . I do not want to disappoint my master." The young slave sighed as he felt his master's soft hands caress his bare ass. The Master as he did this, coaxed soothingly"It is alright Poppet. Do what you feel is right for you. Do not worry about disappointing could never disappoint me. You haven't yet." The master gently pulled his slave down closer and tenderly kissed his lips again.

A shiver course through the young slave as his cock was gently guided into his master's body for this first time as his master's lover and not his sex slave.. He had never felt any thing so tight or wonderful surrounded his cock in all of his exsistance. He sighed "OH master." as his master's hands guided his slave and helped him ride his master's body. Soon the young slave fell asleep on his side with his master laying beside him, watching his young slave sleep.

Silently as not to wake him, the master began to kiss his lover's chest .The slave moaned but still slept. The master smiled as he continued to kiss his chest, and his lips came to his poppet's beautiful cock. He began to kiss it tenderly then he got to the glorious tip. He slipped his mouth over the tip and begain to suck on it.

Suddenly the young slave's fluttered open. He lay there stunned and unable to move as he felt his master's lips on his cock. As he felt his master's tongue twirling around his cock, a wave of pleasure washed over the young slave. His master brought him to a wonderous orgasim. He saw stars as he reached the height of it and came in a glorious burst in his master's mouth.

His master release his cock and gathered him in his arms and smiled."Hello,poppet. " as he kissed his cheek and ran his fingers over his slave's bare chest stopping to finger a nipple.

The young slave smiled as the master continued "Would you like to taste your self? " Before his slave could object, his master kissed him opened mouth and deeply. The Young slave was awestruck at the taste of his own body fluid on his master's tongue. They broke the kiss and the slave soon nestled in his master's arms and soon both fell asleep.

ok the pic nic is in the next chap i soo hope you like this, and i would like to thank merlin's left... and Snowjoke for letting me brain storm... hugggg thanks girls... and prob will continue to brain storm with them... ( like they soooo care) and Jas this is for you too my fave dentist .. miss you.

so any suggestions glad you like,,,,


	7. Chapter 7

Red sky at night reader's delight Red sky at morning readers take warning..

don't want the warning ? no? fine fine just be warned there is sex sex sex and more sex... like you alll care oh welll i did warn you...

The young slave smiled as the master continued "Would you like to taste your self? " Before his slave could object, his master kissed him opened mouth and deeply. The Young slave was awestruck at the taste of his own body fluid on his master's tongue. They broke the kiss and the slave soon nestled in his master's arms and soon both fell asleep.

A few hours later they were walking along the grounds of the Moriarty estate. They walked along close but not touching. Something in the young slave made him want to touch his master. Tentatively, the young slave took hold of his master's hand loosely. He was about to release it, then he felt his master's fingers gently surround his slave's hand. Shyly, the slave looked at his master's face. "Master?"

Smiling sweetly at his slave."It's all right poppet. I like this contact." he brought the hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "Remember You are free for the day."The master gazed over his slave's nude body approvingly as he drew his slave to him and caressed his slave bare ass The young slave shivered as his master's hands ran over his bare body.

The young slave in turn knelt and began to suck his master's cock. They enjoyed each other for a few minutes. Then the young slave rose,and they walked hand in hand to the spot where their picnic was waiting for them.

Moriarty had some of the house slaves set up the picnic .The young slave looked around him in wonder. It was a private beach and lake which was located on the Moriarty estate. His master had left word with Moran that no Slave was to come looking for them. Any slave who dared, he had ordered , and master found out about it, would be taken to the whipping room.

The master had arranged for his sex slave's favorite foods and a soft grey picnic blanket made of the finest softest fleece that money could buy. There were also beach towels waiting on a small picnic table, along with a bottle of champange and two gobblets. He looked back at his Master who was watching as the young slave looked around in wonder. . His master spoke" Do you like it, my poppet?' The young slave gasped as his master put arm around him as he looked around stunned "Master? I don't understand. You did this? You did this for me? I am but a lowly sex slave.I..."

His master put his finger on his young slave's lips to silence him. " You are not just a lowly sex slave. Do you hear me? You must never let me hear you say that ever again. You are any thing but a lowly sex slave to me." You are THE VERY SPECIAL SEXUAL SLAVE of James Moriarty. And he charishes his poppet." Blushing deeply, the young slave allowed his master to lead him over to the small table to enjoy the food that was provided.

Soon they were laying in the warm but cooling water, sipping the young slave lay contently in his master's arms. As the water gently washed over them, the master gently kissed his cheek and spoke "It was three years ago that I aquired you at that Slave Auction. I knew as soon as i saw you I had to have you. I found you to be the most beautiful obedent sex slave I had ever seen. " The young sex slave sighed as he felt his master's hands caressing his body. His master continued. " Master thinks his poppet deserves a reward for all those years of being faithful, and serving him and for being a obededent sex slave."

The master then kissed his young slave and cooed between kisses and touching the tip of the young slave's cock. " From this day on, my dear poppet, you are allowed to kiss your master on the lips. You may do this any time you wish , but you are only to do it in private. Such as our private room at the clubs, and my bedroom. Do you understand my poppet."

Wide eyed the young slave looked at his master and whisper "OH master do you mean it? truely? Any time? " His master smiled warmly "Yes my pet. Anytime." The young slave leaned in towards his master "Oh thank you, dear dear master." The slave then gave his master a kiss on the lips . His master then put their glasses up on the shore and then mounted his young slave."Please my poppet i wish to make you mine here as the waves crash over us. May I?" The young slaves answer was a single one. He nodded "Oh yes master, I wish it too." and as each wave of water washed over them, his master rode his body and they came in a glorious burst. They then got out of the water and dried each other off and went to lay on the soft picnic blanket that had been placed under a near by tree , in each other's embrace

ok weird spot but hey... there will be more of the picnic in the next chap..

sooo how was that

and merlin's left don't worry what we discussed will happen in next chap. hope your ready for some brain storming on wednesday.

this is for four people merlin's left... snowjoke, Sj ( blushing again are we?) and Jas ( that eye patch is soooooooo sexy giggggggggggggggggggles.

hope you like..


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING.

watch that first step . itsa lulu... SPLAT... ohhh now that's gonna leave a mark.

well Tweetie pie , I did warn them... but they still want to enter this story . Ok well hope you all enjoy this chap.

They, then got out of the water and dried each other off and went to lay on the soft picnic blanket that had been placed under a near by tree , in each other's embrace. The warm sun gently kissing their skin. At one point ,the young slave had picked a daisy and presented it to his master. 'For you, dear, dear master." His master, smiling, took the flower, smelt it and gently caressed his young slave's chin with it.

The young slave smiled shyly as it tickled his master then lay him down on the soft blanket and began to kiss his young slave's chest. The Soft fleece felt so wonderful against the young slave's bare skin. His master took care to suck each nipple, twirling each bud with his tongue. As he did, his young slave moaned in pleasure . The young slave ran his hands over his master's bare skin and kissed his shoulders. His master spoke lustfully, his eyes closed. "Oh Poppet, Master so enjoys when you touch his cock like you are now."

The young slave looked at his beloved master puzzled. "But My master,I am not touching you there. My hands are here, caressing your back see?." His master's eyes opened and looked down at his cock bewildered " then what is.." his eyes widen and he lept back and fell of the young slave. " Oh my god . Oh my god, oh my god Get it offf ! get it offf! oh please. Its on my cock. Oh please Poppet get it off me. " Bewildered, the young slave looked down at his master's cock and saw crawling on it, a tiny lady bug.

Judging the expression on his master's face, the young sex slave thought it wise not to laugh. The panic expression on his master's face pained his slave's heart. His master looked close to tears. The young sex slave hated seeing his master upset over any thing. No matter how small. He spoke soothingly "Dear , dear Master. It is just a lady bug ,but It is alright. its gone now. See its gone, it flew away." He gave his master a gentle kiss on the lips, as he put his arms around him.

He could feel his master shaking in his arms. He knew it was his duty as his master's sex slave, to comfort the man he adored as a master and for that one day, his lover. "Shhhhhh, my dear sweet master. I'm here. Poppet is here. Shhhhh." He cooed as he wrapped one of the towels around his master's shoulders and rubbed them gently. He then leaned over and began kissing his master's cock. He then ran his tongue over the cock the way he knew his master liked.

The young slave then gathered his master in his arms and cuddled him. His master nuzzled his face in his sex slave 's shoulder."Oh poppet . I've ruined things. I feel so ashamed." His sex slave gently stroked his arm and kissed his forehead. "Master you have no reason to be ashamed. You did not ruin any thing. As long as he is with you, your poppet is happy. Oh my master , you are trembling. My poor poor master." He again kissed his master's fore head." Come, lets get you home. For a nice warm bath."

ok The next chap will be the bath then the next chap who knows..

Merlin's, i know i know, but i decided to give the bath its own chap. ( guess what we are brainstorming on thursday.) Snowjoke that goes for you too.. ( hope face chat is working tomorrow.)

ok this is for four people Merlin's left... Snowjoke, SJ ( did i make you blush.) and of course the only dentist i like gigggggggggle the sexy looking one in the eye patch the one the only Jas... ( sj hope he's not giving you greif.)


	9. Chapter 9

aooooooga aooooooooga aoooooga... Sex dead ahead , sex dead ahead

no good huh? still want to enter this world? ok fine fine here take a life jacket you might need it..

The young slave then gathered his master in his arms and cuddled him. His master nuzzled his face in his sex slave 's shoulder."Oh poppet . I've ruined things. I feel so ashamed." His sex slave gently stroked his arm and kissed his forehead. "Master you have no reason to be ashamed. You did not ruin any thing. As long as he is with you, your poppet is happy. Oh my master , you are trembling. My poor poor master." He again kissed his master's fore head." Come, lets get you home. For a nice warm bath."

With his arms around his master, The young sex slave lead the way back to the Main house. The young slave knew his master would not want the other slaves to see him like this. So he lead his master to the stairs that lead the way to the private balcony of Master's bedroom. Once they got to the balcony, the master stop and looked at his young slave gently touched his cheek and placed on his master's lips a sweet lover's kiss.

The young slave spoke again "Master,when we go inside to your bedroom, I will go run your Master Moran has taught me.I will pamper my master. For I wish to make Master smile again. Allow your poppet to look after his master." His master sighed contently as their foreheads touched . "Thank you." the young slave spoke "Come master, lets get you inside, and in to that warm bath."

Once inside the young slave sat his master on the edge of the bed and went to the bathroom to prepare his master's groom, Master Moran had taught the young sex slave how to properly draw a bath and the ins and outs on how to bathe one's master. He had learned his master's likes while being bathed and what scent he enjoyed while bathing. Which in his master's case was a special lavender bath oil.

Moran had been impressed by the young sex slave. It had only taken him a few lessons to learn. His williness to learn and eagerness to please his master showed in every thing the young slave did. The young slave was devoted to his master.

When the bath was ready, the young slave went to his master and held out his hand. Your bath is ready dear master" He then lead his master in to the bathroom. His master lowered himself in to the warm water and sighed "Oh poppet this feels wonderful. I do feel better. Thank you." The young sex slave spoke softly "May I get my master a brandy." His master nodded as the sex slave pour some brandy in a small glass.

The master lay back in the tub as his slave knelt down beside it . He handed his master the glass and gently kissed his master's lips. The young slave gently began washing his master with a soft wash cloth. This caused his master to sigh in contentment as he sipped the brandy. He then looked at his young slave, he held out his free hand "Join me?" Quietly his slave rose and soon joined his master in the tub. The young slave sat between his master's legs. He cried out in pleasure as he felt his master's cock enter his body. His master wrapped his arms and legs around his sex slave's body and drew him to his chest as he took another sip of his brandy. He turned his slave's face so he could face him.

The master , kissed his sex slave's lips. The young slave made a slight face to which his master noticed. His master smiled "Did my poppet not like the brandy flavored kiss? Was the yucky brandy too strong ." The young sex slave spoke quietly and smiled shyly "I am just not use to the taste my master." His master smiled as he took a another sip and then spoke. "Yes it is stronger then a FUCKINGMONKEY or CHAMPANGE isn't it,poppet." He smiled as he took another sip ."Would you like another taste?"

They continued their bath, with the master gently nipping his sex slave's neck and massaging the young slave's shoulders with the rubber ducky that had a eletronic massager on the bottom . Also more brandy flavored kisses. As he ran the massager over his slave's body. the master cooed in the young slave's ear. "My poppet likes that doesn't he yess he does . His master loves him so much yes he does. " He would also cover the young slave's shoulders with sweet little butterfly kisses. They soon finished their bath and retired to Master's bed.

The young slave lay in his master's arms and soon they fell asleep. A few hours later the young sex slave awoke and glanced at the clock . It was five mintues to midnight. Kissing his still sleeping master's cheek , he rose quickly as not to wake his master. The young slave went to the table , where his collar lay.

The young slave picked it up and while the clock tolled the midnight hour, put the collar back around his neck. Thus making him his wonderful master's sex slave again. He smiled as he looked in the mirror and then made his way back to his Master's bed . The young sex slave lay down with his head on his master's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

ok how was that.. not sure about this one . hope you like it )

this is for the four regs,,,, merlin's left...( more brainstorming tomorrow) snowjoke( hug same with you if you want.. Sj (did you like this) and a real cute dentist who knows how to look sexy in an eye patch.( he knows who he is right SJ?

giggggggggggggle


	10. Chapter 10

Warnning warning warning warning . So you still won't listen eh? well at least i tried. still want to enter the house of moriarty? well ok again i tried. Go on then...

The young slave went to the table , where his collar lay. The young slave picked it up and while the clock tolled the midnight hour, put the collar back around his neck. Thus making him his wonderful master's sex slave again. He smiled as he looked in the mirror and then made his way back to his Master's bed . The young sex slave lay down with his head on his master's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

A few hours later the master woke , he looked over and found his beautiful young sex slave fast asleep in his arms. The master noticed the young slave had his collar back master smiled as he gently kissed the sleeping sex slave on the forehead. He whispered "My dear poppet, It is so like you to put your collar back on. " He gently kissed his sex slave's neck quietly as not to wake him.

He then picked up the sex slave's cock ring that was on the night stand and gently put it back on his sleeping sex slave's beautiful cock . He gave the cock one last kiss on the tip.

At that moment the young slave opened his eyes sleeply. He smiled as he spoke softly yet still sleepily "Master." The young slave put his arms around his master and gave him a kiss as he spoke "Poppet is yours, my master."

The master took hold of his slave's cock and began to stroke it firmly . The young sex slave took his master's nipple in his mouth and begain to suck it in the way he knew his master liked it. His master then gave him a firm yet gentle slap on the ass as he ordered " On your stomach and ass up." Eagerly the sex slave did as he was told and he felt his master enter his ass and processed to ride him roughly.

The master leaned down and spoke dangerously in his sex slave's ear as he thrusted his cock in and out of his young slave's willing body.. "Who do you belong ? Whose SEXUAL SLAVE ARE YOU.. ANSWER ME. SAY HIS NAME. " The young slave threw back his head and cried out at the top of his voice."I BELONG TO MASTER. I BELONG TO JAMES MORIARTY. I AM HIS SEXUAL SLAVE . HE IS MY MASTER..."

As he rode the young slave's body, he hissed as he roughly kneed the pale ass that was offered to him. "Oh you are soooo tight. Oh Poppet is master's good little cock slut, yes he is. He likes his master's cock up his ass yes he does." Master rode him for a little while longer, fast and hard. He then dismounted the trembling slave ,kissed the small of the young slave's bare back.

He then gathered him in his arms again. As his sex slave nestled against his master's naked body and nuzzled his face in his master's shoulder. He sighed contently as he felt his master's hands caressing his back and his ass. The master cooed " That's right poppet, go to sleep . Know you have pleased your master just now." The young slave closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in his master's arms.

Later that morning, the young Moriarty sex slave sat on his master's bed. He waiting for his master to come collect him. He was bathed and groomed, and had his best collar and cockring on. His best butt plug was firmly in placed in his ass. He and his master were going to another slave trade fair. It was being held at the local fair grounds. The young sex slave enjoyed going to events like this with his master.. Even when they went out for walks, his master showed his naked Sex slave off with pride.

The young slave knew his master enjoyed showing the other Doms , how well trained and gorgeous the sex slave of James Moriarty was. The young Moriarty sex slave was determined to make his master proud.

As the young sex slave sat there, his master entered the bed room. The young slave went to him at once. He then kissed his master on the lips. His master spoke as he hooked the leash to his sex slave's collar. "Hello, Poppet." He gently kissed the young slave on his cheek . "Are you ready to go, poppet?"

ok more of the fair in the next chap. Any suggestions?

so what do we think?

this is for Merlin's left... ( my brain stormer) snowjoke ( my other brainstormer) and Sj ( i bet you blushed , ohh and thinking of you today (march 30) and that crazy dentist we both know Jas... hugs for all,.


	11. Chapter 11

Word of warning , sex and kissing and the like ( ohhh like you all care

welll again i warned you,,,,,

As the young sex slave sat there, his master entered the bed room. The young slave went to him at once. He then, kissed his master on the lips. His master spoke as he hooked the leash to his sex slave's collar. He gently kissed the young slave on his cheek . "Are you ready to go, poppet?"

As they walked along the fair grounds, the young slave walked obediently with his master. His master held on to his leash. Every once in a while they would stop at the different booths. As they looked in some of booths, the master would caress his young slave's ass. when they were at the booths, different Doms would stare at The Moriarty sex slave and marvel to each other on what a fine speciem the young sex slave was.

Also how well mannered the young sex slave was. For as his master lead him around, he would stand quietly when his master stopped to look at different sex toys and other things sold. The young slave stood still as his master fondled his cock , while master made his choices. Where other sex slaves and regular slaves would try and steal treats or act up while they thought their Mistresses or Masters didn't notice.

The young Moriarty sex slave knew what every properly trained sex slave knew. That one waited for one's master or venders to give sex slaves treats when out in public. The young sex slave was considered a favorite among the venders.

It made the Master proud when the venders and different masters made a fuss over his special sex slave, His Poppet. This often got the young sex slave treats from the owners of the different booths , treats like sweets and sometimes apple pieces. Meny of the venders would fed him from their fingers.

One or two of the female owners would put the treat on their breasts. to get him to scoope to get it out with his tongue. often times on their nipples. When this happened the Young slave would look over to his master for permission and reassurance. His master would caress his cock as he spoke softly "Go ahead poppet it's all right. You may get the treat."

The women would giggle as the young sex slave would scoope out the treat. As his tongue would touch their nipples. They would giggle."Oh you are a good little darling aren't you.". They would then stroked his cheek then run their hands over his ass .

When the young slave got the treat in his mouth he would stand back and eat he did, the young sex slave felt his master hand take hold the tip of his cock . His master would then squeeze his sex slave's cock.

This caused the young slave to squeal in pleasure. The response to his master's squeezing his cock often got looks of envy from the female booth owner as they watched the master and his handsome slave depart.

As they walked away from the booth, the master would coo just loud enough so the woman could just hear. He would stroke his sex slave's cock as he spoke" You liked that candy, didn't you darling poppet. But to have to get it from that woman's breast. All that lumpiness . Ewwww. I know my poppet preferes his chests flat and male. Yes he does yes he does."

As they walked along, The master walked purposely towards a plain enclosed booth. He had a surprise for his young sex slave and he was eager to see the end result. It was a booth where one could get one's Slave's nipples and cocks pierced. A slave lead the way to a private room.

The master gave the command for the young slave to lay on the table. As the young slave did as he was told, his body trembled and a whimper came from his lips . The young slave so wanted to please his master. He knew getting the nipple piercing would hurt. But he so wanted to please his master. For his master he would take the pain.

His master seemed to sense his poppet's nervousiness. The master gently cooed in his slave's ears."Now Poppet,Don't be scared. I've bitten your nipple hard during sex , Poppet I am sure it is no different." The young slave smiled as he felt his master's fingers running soothingly through his hair.

Moriarty then turned to the nipple piercing slave and hissed at him. "if you cause him more pain then is nessasary, I will have you whipped, and have a metal Ass plug shoved so far up your ass, it will never see the light of day. You will also demoted to a dirt on bottom of shoes slave. Do I make my self clear.?"

The master turned back to his beloved poppet. He spoke softly as he gently kissed his forehead"How be when it is being done, master allows his poppet to kiss him on the lips. How would that be.? would you like that." The young slave nodded as he clung to his master. The master kissed him again and whispered "Thats my good poppet."

As the master said this the nipple piercing slave got out the leather straps that were attached to the table. The young slave at the sight of this felt fear strike him. He whimpered as he clung to his master. Moriarty put his hand up to stop the Nipple piercing slave. "No strapping him to the table." "But sir we need to strap him down to hold him still. "

Moriarty looked at the slave mencingly " YOU WILL NOT BE STRAPPING HIM DOWN. DO YOU HEAR ME. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT."

Trembling the nipple piercing slave agreed to this. He knew that Moriarty would make good on his threat. He knew the threat was real. He busied him self with the prep to preform the piercing.

As his master's lip touch his own, the young sex slave felt the pleasure of the kiss and the slight pain of the piercing needle that was being used. But his master's never ending kiss helped shield him from the pain of the needle. He cried out in sheer tormented pleasure.

Soon the piercing was done . The master gently moved down and begain to kiss the tender nipple. This caused the young slave to wince slightly in a pleasurable pain. His master spoke between kisses "Thats my good is soo proud of his poppet." He then licked the tender nipple which brought out a cry of pleasure."Oh master. I am yours." The young Slave sighed as his darling master touched his cock and gave him a gentle kiss.

Weird spot but my fic my rules

this is for four friends of mine,, Merlin's left... snowjoke , sj and jas...


	12. Chapter 12

Warning danger sex inside... enter at your own risk.. still want to ? well fine go ahead .

enjoy.

The master gently moved down and begain to kiss the tender nipple. This caused the young slave to wince slightly in a pleasurable pain. His master spoke between kisses "Thats my good poppet. Master is soo proud of his poppet." He then licked the tender nipple which brought out a cry of pleasure."Oh master. I am yours." The young Slave sighed as his darling master touched his cock and gave him a gentle kiss as a nipple ring made of solid white gold was put in the pierced nipple.

His master let him rest there for a few minutes. The young slave shivered as he felt his master's fingers roam over his body. "My good brave poppet." He then commanded "Up." Moriarty smiled as his young sex slave got up from the table. " You were such a brave poppet just then..Master thinks his poppet deserves to have a treat." He then took hold of his young slave's cock and lead him out of the booth.

Moriarty then lead his young sex slave to another booth where he handed another slave some money. The slave then lead them into a private room. A Dancing slave dressed in a skimpy tong came up suductively to Moriarty. Moriarty put up his hand and spoke as he pointed to the young sex slave. "This is my Special sex slave. My Poppet. It is he, that you are to dance for. You will treat him as if it were myself you are dancing for. He will be the one touching you if he wishes as you dance. You will make it good for him or I will ensure you are made in to a grape peeling slave."

The young slave was then lead to the couch where he was seated in it. The Master gently rubbed the young slave's shoulders as he cooed " Poppet, this dancing slave is for you .You may touch him . He is here for your enjoyment." He then sat down beside his sex slave on the couch.

The dancing slave started to dance to the sensual music that was being played. He began to dance slowly and suductively towards the young sex slave. The dancing slave pressed his ass into the young sex slave's lap . The Moriarty sex slave reached up to touch the body that was moving in front of him. But he withdrew his hand and looked over at his master shly and unsure.. His master smiled at his sex slave's shyness.

The master gently but firmly took hold of the young slave's hand and guided it across the dancing slave's stomach "Like this poppet. Just touch him in the same way I touch you when you are pleasuring me. He is here for your Pleasure. We both want you to touch him "

When his master released his hand, the young slave began to moving his hand tentively over the dancing slave's body. With each touch , the young sex slave began to grow more confident as the dancing slave moaned in ecstacy at his touch.

Hearing the dancing slave moan empowered the young slave. As his hands glided over the dancing slave's body the young slave sat in awe. " Is this how it is for master? is this the pleasure he gets when he touches my body? When he uses my body for his pleasure.?" He wondered. He was so glad he was wearing a cock ring. He began moving his hand on the firm ass of the dancing slave, squeezing it slightly over and over. This caused the Dancing slave to squeal in delight.

Moriarty sitting on the couch next to his sex slave sipping a glass of wine watched the master watched with pride as the dancing slave pushed back at the contact of the young sex slave's hand. The master smiled as he marveled at what a fast learner his poppet was.

However as his young sex slave ran his hands over the dancing slave's ass, His sex slave let out a moan of pleasure that went straight to his master's cock. Moriarty clapped his hands once and looked at the dance slave. "OUT." he barked.

Instantly the dancing slave stopped as the command was given and took his leave. The master rose and took hold of his young slave's cock."UP!HOME NOW!" He young slave did as he was told and they hurried out of the booth. Moriarty( still holding on to his sex slave's cock) hurried them home as fast as his growing hard on and his dignaty would allow. He rushed past other doms, barely noticing them. He also avoided the traders who were selling their wares.

When they got back to the manor , they went up to the master's bedroom(which in a way was the young sex slave's) . The master closed the door and turned on his sex slave and pointed to the bed as he reached round and pulled the sex slave's butt plug out of his ass. " On your back!NOW! You are to be FUCKED. I want to fuck you. I AM going to FUCK you." Tonight I plan on riding you hard and fast. Far in to the night."

ok weird spot but hey...

this is for the usual four merlin's left( we are brain storming tomorrow) snowjoke ( another chap for ya to catch up) Sj ( did i make you blush again sending you a big hug and all my support) and of course the only dentist ihave ever liked... maybe cause he's not my Real dentist Jas..

love ya guys and dolls..

more chaps to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning warning do not enter... ( ohh like you are even paying attention)

still want to enter this world .. welll i did warn you...

When they got back to the manor , they went up to the master's bedroom(which in a way was the young sex slave's) . The master closed the door and turned on his sex slave and pointed to the bed as he reached round and pulled the sex slave's butt plug out of his ass. " On your back now! You are to be fucked. I want to fuck you. I AM going to FUCK you." Tonight i plan on riding you hard and fast. Far in to the night."

A few weeks later, the House of Moriarty was all abuzz. The master was holding a party that night . The reason for the party? It was Moriarty's annual I am Rich.. and I want every one to know it party. It was by invitation only. It had a dress code. Nake Male sex slaves and dancing slaves only. The masters could only wear chaps and easily removeable underwear, along with shirts with holes that exposed one's nipples. The Moriarty party was the highlight of the Social season among the Dominates. He held one every year since he turned 21.

The young Moriarty sex slave lay on his master's bed in the dimly lite room. His groom,Moran and his staff of slaves had just finished bathing and preparing him for the party that night. His master had wanted him to nap but he could not sleep. When Moran had prepared him, he had noticed that his good Diamond collar was missing. He had his cock ring on and one of his butt plugs in his ass but no collar.

However Moran did not seem too concerned about the collar being gone. The young sex slave had wondered why Moran had not punished the collar slave for not having it there . Was the young sex slave being punished for something. Was his master un happy with him. Was he being sold at the party tonight?

Just then his master came in to the bedroom. The young slave flew to his master's arms,he clung to his master for dear life and sobbed uncontrolably. Puzzled the master put his arms around his young slave. "Poppet , Darling.. whats wrong ? You are suppose to be napping. Master wants his poppet rested for tonight. Poppet? your trembling. Please tell master whats wrong?" He gently tipped the sex slave face so he could look at his slave. The young sex slave's voice trembled "Master are you planning on selling me tonight? Master Moran didn't have my collar put on me. Am I being sold. Please master. I beg you please don't sell me. Please." The young slave's voice almost broke as he spoke.

His master looked at him in surprise then laughed as he held him close"Sell you? Oh you silly silly poppet. Master would never ever sell his special sex slave. " The master kissed the young sex slave and caressed his ass reassuringly. "In fact ,your master has a gift for his poppet." His master handed him a dark green velvet jewel box. "Go on Dear poppet. Its for you."

The young sex slave opened the jewel box and drew in his breath. For inside was a beautiful red velvet ruby encrusted collar with a white gold tag with the words "PROPERTY OF JAMES MORIARTY."engraved in delicate script. Beside these words was a beautifuly painted and engraved Daisy. Much like the one the young sex slave gave his beloved master on his day of "Freedom." The young slave touched it gently then looked at his master. "For me? Oh master . It is so beautiful. Such a gift, I don't deserve it...I am a lowly sex slave. I.."

His master gently kissed the young slave and picked out the collar in which he tenderly placed it around the sex slave's throat. The master spoke softly as he did up the collar "Yes you do, my dear poppet. you do deserve this collar. You make me so happy. You always know how to please me. You are more then some lowly common sex slave. You are very special to your master. Never doubt that. I had to get this beautiful collar made for my beautiful poppet." the Young slave moaned in pleasure as his master kissed his neck just under nieth the collar.

The master then took hold of his hand and lead his sex slave back to the bed."Now we are going to lay down on this bed and you are going to close your eyes and have your nap." He gathered the young slave in his arms and laid with him down on the bed. "I will stay with you untill you fall in a few hours , I will come and get you for the party." The young slave then nestled in his master's arms, feeling safe and soon fell asleep.

A few hours later they headed down to the party. The party was just getting started but was already it looked like it was a success. Moriarty sat on his special throne stroking his sex slave's ass. The young slave was laying on his stomach happily on his red velvet low bed beside his master's throne. He lay with his ass up and his head on his beloved master's lap. He purred loudly as he nibbled at the treats his master fed him, which their wait slaves were serving to their guests.

Their guests were all enjoying the young and supple lithe bodies of the hired sex slaves Moriarty had hired for the party. As he watched the scene , the Young Moriarty sex slave knew no other master would dare appoach him. He was the sex slave of James Moriarty and off limits . As he lay there beside his master. He felt his beloved master's hand slip down his back and caress his ass. This caused a delightful shiver to run down his spine.

As the young sex slave lay with his head on his master's lap his master continued to caress his ass. He sighed under his master's touch "Oh Master." The young slave could hear the cries of ecstacy coming from the different parts of the great ball room. It was coming from the different hired sex slaves and the doms using them for their own sexual pleasure.

From the masters getting their cocks sucked by both the hired sex slaves and the doms own sex slaves. To the screams of ecstacy by the sex slaves being fucked in the ass by their masters. the Morairty sex slave sighed as he felt his butt plug being pulled gently in and out of his pale ass. His master leaned over and kissed the small of the young slave's back and cooed " Well dear poppet shall we mingle among our guests?"

ok weird spot i know but hey my fic my rules

this is for four great people merlin's left... ( who is one of the best brainstormer) and snowjoke who is great also, to sj ( sending you a hug and hope house is cheering you up) and to the wackest dentist i know Jas..


	14. Chapter 14

DANGER DANGER DANGER... there is sex and whipping and welll you getthe picture (like you alll care.) you know you want enter the house soo go ahead.

The Morairty sex slave sighed as he felt his butt plug being pulled gently in and out of his pale ass. His master leaned over and kissed the small of the young slave's back and cooed " Well dear poppet, shall we mingle among our guests?" Just then Moran's voice sounded over the crowd.

"Gentledomes , WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF MORIARTY. If I may direct your attention to the dance floor, dancing will commence with the first dance,led by your noble host James Moriarty and his beloved sex slave."

As the crowd applauded politely, Moriarty lead his handsome sex slave to the dance floor. The young slave's body found it's place in his master's arms. He put his head on his master's shoulder and sighed in contentment as his master lead him around the dance floor.

"Oh Master."He sighed as he felt his master's fingers running up and down his bare skin and stopping to caress his sex slave's ass. His master's touch sent goosebumps through out the young slave's body. The young slave bent his head toward his master's chest and began sucking his master's nipple contently as his master ran his fingers through the young slave's hair. The young sex slave was where he wanted to be. He was in the arms of His precious master.

The young slave sighed as the song was coming to a end. The sex slave did not want this moment to end. Suddenly a loud drunken voice was heard over the crowd. It came from a big ugly Dominate who was standing at the bar talking with anthor dom , with a glass of bourbon in one hand and his finger up one of the rented sex slave's ass (who was bent over in front of him, ass up.)roughly and drunkingly finger fucking the slave while making him scream. He hissed in the slave's ear. "That's it. Scream like the lowly creature you are. Scream."

The Dominate then watched Moriarty dancing with the young slave. He looked at the other master. "Will you get a fucking look at that. Disgusting. Just look How that sex slave holds himself . and the way he has himself covered with that sheer thong. Like he is a Master. Like he is one of US. It reckons it is above the other sex slaves by the way it acts. It thinks it is better then the rest"

The Dom harshly pinched the rented sex slaves ass and took his fingers out of the slave roughly and dismissed him with a hard smack with a riding crop on the ass. The man continued as he watched the two figures on the dance floor. "The way it lords its self around . And just look at that collar, It is hideous and pathetic. No Sane Dom would let their Sex slave wear that in public. I say it needs a good whipping and a few hours on a fucking machine to put it back in IT'S place."

Unknown to him, Moriarty had heard every word of this and had stopped dancing and motioned for Moran . "Take him to my private room. I will be there shortly." The master turned to his young sex slave and gently kissed his cheek as he caressed his ass . "Go on poppet, go with Moran. Master will be with you in a little while. Moran will get you some refreshments. Thats my good little poppet." the young slave nodded "Yes Master."

Again Moriarty nodded to Moran who put his hand on the young sex slave's shoulder and spoke encouragingly."Come on young one." He spoke loud enough for the unruly master to hear. "That's a good poppet. Ignore that nasty ugly man. The twat is just jealous that he doesn't have you."

Obedently the young slave followed Moran. His master then turned to where the unruly guest stood at the bar. With purpose, Moriarty walked up to the man and spoke menicingly, "Would you care to repeat what you just said about my sex slave and myself . No? I didn't think so. Well DOMASS, let me tell you something about my relationship with MY sex slave. What I chose to do with HIM or how HE behaves is none of your business. I chose nothing but the best when it comes to my slaves. and my Sex slave is the BEST. The reason? I am a wealth man who prefers the finer things in life. Such as my sex slave. My Sex slave is better then any of the others. HE is the best because that is what I demand."

Moriarty as he spoke , motioned to two of the bouncer slaves. " Please escort this man off out the premises. " He turned to the unruly man. "You sir have outstayed your welcome. This is a elite party. This is a party for Masters with wealth and power for which you have none. We all know your wife is the one with all the money and that she keeps you on a short leash. Rumour also has it you've lost all your money at the race track . I've also heard that your wife holds the purse strings and gives you an allowance. I also know, You have also been banned from all the elite clubs for your rough treatment of the sex slaves at different ones. Maybe thats why your wife has a keeps a FEMALE sex slave to pleasure her. That sex with you is really bad. I"ve also know that she has reduced your order in the home as husband to common house slave. That you aren't even allow a sex slave of your own male or female. "

Moriarty chuckled as he contiuned "I must invited her to the next party. who knows perhaps she will bring you as her male sex slave . I would love to hear you scream with Some one else's fingers up your ass. When I invite your wife ,I must tell her I know where she can get you a lovely collar for you to wear. " He then motioned to the Bouncers. " Escort this Thing out of my house."

Moriarty watched as the two bouncer slave evicted the unruly man from the party. Moriarty then turned to face the rest of the party guests. "Any one else have any comments about my sex slave?" There was a general murmur in the crowd and a few shook thier heads. "Good, Now there is plenty of food and drink. And plenty of sex and dancing slaves to go around for your enjoyment. So please enjoy your selves. Now if you would excuse me , I have some business to deal to. I will be back." Moriarty then turned on his heels and headed for the direction Moran and his beloved slave had gone.

ok this chap took alot of work..

hope you like it..

Merlin's left ( thank you for all the brainstorming) there will be more

snowjoke hug and that goes for you too..

sj and jas this is for you guys too.

again there will be more.


	15. Chapter 15

Danger iam warning you right now... this chap is full of sex sex and

are you even listening? i didn't think so... still want to enter the House? ok Just don't go near the whipping room...

"Good, Now there is plenty of food and drink. And plenty of sex and dancing slaves to go around for your enjoyment. So please enjoy your selves. Now if you would excuse me , I have some business to deal with." Moriarty then turned on his heels and headed for the direction Moran and his beloved slave had gone.

When he got to the private room,Moriarty dismissed Moran and then went in to the room. He found his Sex slave laying on a large white bear skin rug in front of a large roaring fire place . The young slave was drinking the fuckingmonkey Moran had got him. The young sex slave smiled and set his drink on the near by coffee table. Moriarty closed the door and came over to him.

The young slave rose to greet him. "Master, are you all right? Please don't worry about that man and what he said. Master Moran says That man is jealous . That he doesn't have any one that cares about him. Like you care about me. " The young slave drew his master close to him and gently placed a loving kiss on his master's lips. The young slave sighed "Undress me,"

The young slave felt his master's hands move down to the clasps on the white sheer thong the young slave had worn for the party to mark him off limits. He heard his master murmur as the thong fell to the floor. " I have been waiting to do this all night." He then caressed the young slave's cock as the young slave began to suck on his master's now bare chest, stopping to pay special attention to his master's nipples with his tongue.

They then sank down on the bearskin rug, kissing each other sweetly on the lips for a few the young slave lay back in his master's arms ,the softness of the rug felt wonderful against his skin. The young sex slave rolled over on his stomach and offered up his ass to his master. The young slave then groaned happily as he felt his ass cheeks pulled apart and his butt plug pulled out as his master spoke harshly " who are you... What are you. who is your master.? " The young slave cried out in delight as he felt his master firmly thrust his cock in to the pale ass that was offered to him. "I am your cock slut. I am Master's cock slut. I Belong to JAMES MORIARTY."

Later , they lay on the rug, basking in the glow of their lovemaking. The master ran his fingers gently through his young slave's blond hair. His master cooed in his ear "Poppet, I hope you are not still thinking on what that pompas domass said . He is not , my darling poppet , is not worth it. " He gently kissed his young slave who looked at his master warmly "I was just concerned that he had upset you master and disrupted our special moment. I am used to being abused by a master. My previous master was not kind like you are. He was a drunk . He was abusive wheither i needed disipline or not . I was actually glad he put me up for auction. I wouldn't have come to be your sex slave had he not decided to get a younger model ."

Kissing the young slave on the forehead gently, Moriarty smiled but then frowned slightly" Your former master abused you? I will have him killed. How any one could treat you, my poppet badly. You are my perfect poppet. Wait till you hear what was said after you left the ballroom." Grinning, the master then launched into a full desciption which made the young slave giggle uncontrolably.

The master spoke as he kissed the slave's cheek and ran his hand up his slave's chest. "I love hearing you giggle like that,I may have to make it part of our pleasure. Giggling is much nicer on the ears then screaming during sex."

Smiling the young sex slave got up and went and got the soft black feather boa that was on a chair in the corner of the room and put it around his own body suggestively. As his master watched from his spot on the rug, the young sex slave began to dance eroticly with the boa moving over his body.

As he danced , he saw his master starting to touch his own cock. At one point, the young slave bent over and lightly slapped his master's hand "No no, dear master that's mine. Don 't make me put a cock ring on you." He teased. His master laughed at this,the young slave then licked the dab of pre cum off had formed on the tip of his master's harding cock. Then the young slave continued dancing for his master.

As the dance ended the young slave got on all fours and crawled over to the bearskin rug where his master lay. Soon the two lay tangled in the boa and the rug. They were enjoying the softness of the feathers and the rug and how each felt on their naked bodies.

They soon fell asleep in that softness in each other's embrace. The two of them totally forgeting the party and their guests. They stayed there in that room for the rest of the night.

ok hows that then..

This is for the four usuals.. Merlin"s Left... ( my main brain stormer) Snowjoke ( my other main brainstormer.. Sj ( just because) and of course my fave dentist... jas...


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING WARNING WARNING SEX SEX AND MORE SEX IN SIDE..

PLEASSE LIKE YOU ALLL CARE.

STILL WANT TO COME INTO THE HOUSE? WELL I DID WARN YOU.. JUST DON'T FORGET TO WIPE YOUR FEET.

As the dance ended the young slave got on all fours and crawled over to the bearskin rug where his master lay. Soon the two lay tangled in the boa and the rug. They were enjoying the softness of the feathers and the rug and how each felt on their naked bodies.

They soon fell asleep in that softness in each other's embrace. The two of them totally forgeting the party and their guests. They stayed there in that room for the rest of the night.

A few weeks later , his master took him to a local clothing shop to get some clothes for the young slave . The reason was that his master was planning a "Free weekend for his young sex slave in a few months . Master wanted his poppet to have some nice clothes to dress in. The young slave was allowed to pick the clothes himself.

In a private dressing room,Moriarty had sat watching his darling sex slave model different outfits. At one point the young slave had put on a pair of tight assed jeans and he suddenly felt his master's arms around him, and his hands caressing his ass and kissing his young slave's shoulder.

"MMMMM Oh my poppet you look soo damn fuckable right now. Think i might just buy you a pair of those jeans for you to wear in my bedroom. But for now I want them off and you on all fours .NOW. cause i am going to fuck you right now. " The young slave squealed as his master roughly bit his ear and growled "ON ALL FOURS NOW AND ASS UP." The young sex slave did as he was told and quickly took off the jeans and knelt and offer his ass to his master.

Later that morning they sat on a bench, the young slave lay on his back, with his head in his master's lap, eyes closed and was purring softly as his master absentmindly stroked his pubic hair and fingered his cock with one hand and was gently stroking his young slave's forehead with the other. It was a warm sunny day,and they were just out enjoying the day.

The master watched the different Dominates pass by , some with sex slaves on leashes and others with regular slaves carrying their masters shopping bags.. Then one Mistress and her sex slave caught his eye. "Welll Poppet will you look at that, It is a Mistress and a new in training sex slave. Oh look its a piggie. A rather fat one. and it is rather ugly."

The young sex slave opened his eyes and turned his head to see what his master was looking at. He smiled as he sat up and cuddled close to his master and put his head on his master's shoulder. He purred loudly as his master ran his fingers through his hair. The master laughed wickedly as he spoke." And do you see who the new slave is poppet? It is our friend from our party last month. The Domas that insulted us.. Oh how the mighty have falling eh, poppet?"

On their world, there were different levels of slave training. There was the high end ponies such as The Moriarty Poppet sex slave who were trained for the elite rich and powerful master who could afford them. Then there were the sheep who were for such events as the slave fairs and dancing slaves and rental sex slaves. The pigs were on the lower most rung of the sex slave chain.. they were used for demos and sex slave olympics.

When a sex slave's training was completed, it was the custom to have a inch high tatoo of the animal that the sex slave was trained for. It was to mark their standings and for easy identification for the slave auction traders. For the Ponies like the moriarty sex slave it was a royal blue. Sheep were black , Kittens ( the female sex slaves) pink. and the pigs were bright lilac. These were placed about the crack of the sex slave 's ass.

The master gently kissed the young sex slave's cheek . "I've heard she stripped the dope of his rank as her husband and demoted him to that of as a sex slave pig. That it was done in front of her female sex kitten ( thats what female sex slaves were) and the rest of her house hold slaves. I understand too she gave him quite a whipping as well . I think I might ask her to marry me."

He then saw the hurt, confused look on his young slave's face at the last statement.."Oh poppet darling, do not worry , I was just kidding. You know your master doesn't like sex with females. You are all I need and want. And you know it." He kissed his young slave again tenderly and buzzed his ear ."Master loves his poppet."

His master then took a candy from his pocket and held it to his young slave's lips" Eat." he commanded gently. The young slave had just taken the candy from his master's fingers when the mistress and the in training sex slave came over to where they sat. The master and young slave rose and the master greeted the young mistress warmly. " Irene , darling. How are you. Ohh and what is this? ohhh its a piggie. May I?"

The young woman nodded as Moriarty pinched the new sex slave's fat ass, making him let out a high pitched squeal. His mistress looked at her slave sternly "Did Mistress say you could squeal? DID she? ? No she did not. you know you may not make a sound in public. Unless you are told you can. . Bend over." She then gave her sex slave a hard smack on his ass and roughly pulled his butt plug in and out of his ass."MISTRESS WANT NOTHING BUT SILENCE FROM YOU. " she hissed in his ear. The new slave trembled as the plug was again taken in and out of his ass roughly. She pushed it in one last time and left it there.

His mistress then gave him a smack with a riding crop and ordered him to stand still. Then she turned back to Moriarty and the young sex slave."James i am so sorry about that. IT is new and tends to disobey often. I am hoping to have it trained in time for next year's grand prix slave olympics, but it has been slow going. IT is a lazy fat pig, but i will keep trying."

She then looked over the young moriarty slave and smiled warmly "Ohh this beauty must be the Pretty Moriarty pony I have heard so much about. Oh he is a pretty boy yes he is. Oh please, may I pet him?"

Moriarty smiled as he nodded "Of course you may." Irene went over to the young sex slave and gently touched his cheek and ran her hand over his neck cooing softly "oh what a pretty boy you are yes you are. You are so soft ." she ran her finger over his new collar " Oh what a beautiful collar, for such beautiful soft pony." She glanced over at her own slave "I would get you one but it would be wasted on a ugly piggie like you." Moriarty chuckled as he handed her a candy "You may give My poppet a candy if you would like.'

Irene smiled as she took the candy and again patted the young slave's neck gentley. She then put the candy on her palm and offered the young slave the treat. Irene spoke softy "Don't worry , pretty boy, I won't get you to take it off my breast, only my sex kitten, Pusska is allowed to do that." The young sex slave took the candy from her palm, tickling her palm with his tongue. His master spoke as he caressed the young slave's ass. "Well shall we all go to the Bohemian for lunch?"

finally finnnallly got this chap done.. Merlin's left can i nap now? lolol

this chap is for the four regs of house of ... Merlin's left who is a great brain stormer, and Snowjoke ( another great brain stormer) Sj ( did i embrasses you again?) and the only denist i don't mind Jas...

enjoy...


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING WARNING SEX AND BEATINGS DEAD AHEAD... OH LIKE YOU ALL CARE

WELL COME IN THEN... OY MERLIN'S LEFT... WIPE YOUR FEET...

OH AND HERE'S A TOWEL TO WIPE THE DROOL FROM YOUR CHIN.

"You may give My poppet a candy if you would like.'

Irene smiled as she took the candy from Moriarty and again patted the young slave's neck gentley. She then put the candy on her palm and offered the young slave the treat. Irene spoke softy "Don't worry , pretty boy, I won't get you to take it off my breast, only my sex kitten, Pusska is allowed to do that."

The young sex slave took the candy from her palm, tickling her with his tongue. She giggled "Oh you darling." His master spoke as he caressed the young slave's ass. "Well shall we all go to the Bohemian for lunch?"

When they walked into the elegant Eatery,they were shown to a table. Moriarty and Irene were seated in comfortable chairs. The young Moriarty slave was offered a very large cushion on which to kneel on. As he knelt down beside his master's chair, the young slave watched as Irene pointed to the hard floor and gave her command, "KNEEL."

The young Moriarty slave rested his head on his master's lap with his master caressing his ass. The young slave watched Irene and her pig slave very closely . There were no gentle touches , no kind words. Just harsh commands. It was as though the Piggie slave's mistress was going out of her way to ignore her sex slave. Part of the young slave felt bad for the pigg then he remembered the former master turned pigg sex slave's behavior at his master's party. How cruel his words and actions had been towards other sex slaves, that had harden the young slave's heart towards the pig slave.

The pig slave was looking at his mistress with longing . But when the pigg slave tried to suck on her nipple which were pushed up and exsposed by the corset she wore, She had push him away forcefully and had raged at him "YOU KNOW YOU ARE NEVER EVER TO DO THAT. I TOLD YOU TO KNEEL. OBEY ME AT ONCE. PIG." She then whipped him soundly across his bare ass .

The young Moriarty slave trembling slightly at this, He looked at his own master. His master gently put his arms around his young slave protectivly and kissed him softly on the lips. "Oh god the young slave thought I couldn't bear it if I couldn't touch my master like this." He felt his master's hand caressing his ass. His master then patted his own knee. "Come up." Shyly the young slave got up on his master's knee as Irene spoke softly "Oh Pretty boy, did my yelling upset you? i"m so sorry if my yellling at my stupid pig scared you. "

the young slave looked at her shyly as his master smiled at her as he cuddled the young slave."He's fine. He's alright , arent you my darling... there, there, its allright." The young slave nuzzled his master shoulder happily at his master's reasuring words.." Would my darling poppet like a nipple to suck on, while we wait for our lunch." As he spoke he ran his fingers through the young slave's hair as he kissed the young slave's neck.

Eagerly the young slave took his master's wonderfully taught nipple in his mouth and begain to suck it with delight. His master had worn his favorite tight black shirt with the nipple holes for easy access. The young slave heard his master sigh in pleasure as the young slave twirled his tongue around the hard bud. The young slave's keen ears also heard the pig's grunt of disgust. The piggs mistress was about to speak, when Moriarty stopped her. He then told the young slave to go back to his cushion then turned to the pig slave.

He glared at the slave narrowly as he growled 'I'm thinking a punishment might be in order. I think that punishment needs to be given by one of ITS superiers." Moriarty then turned to his own young sex slave and touched his cheek. He spoke to Irene ," If I may would it be all right if IT'S keeper removed the pig's plug from his ass. Also if I may, I will get my poppet to punish IT by putting his fingers up the pig's ass as a punishment for It's outburst"

The pig slave's mistress nodded and motioned to the slave's keeper that had also come with the mistress and now stood behind the pig slave. The pig slave was then taken and placed in front of the Younger slave. Roughly the plug was removed from his ass and the pig's ass was presented to the Moriarty sex slave. Moriarty smiled as he gently stroked his young slave's cheek. " Poppet , as senior sex slave , it is your duty and your prevellige to give this punishment, Do you understand."

The young slave nodded as the master continued" Now for the punishment I would suggest you use three fingers, dry and fast." Sensing the young slave's hestation , his master gently took hold of his hand and guided the hand to the pig slave's entrance. The young slave heard Irene coo as she stroked his hair "Just remember , darling pretty boy, don't be gentle with IT . this fat piggie likes it rough." she smack the pig slave hard on the ass as she spoke harshly in his ear "Now PIGG,You will accept his fingers up your ass like the little finger slut you are. You will like it and you will not utter a sound ." She then looked over at Moriarty and he nodded. Irene then turned to the keeper slave "HOLD THE PIG'S ASS STILL." she ordered harshly.

Moriarty then guided his young slave's one finger in to the sqirming ass of the pig slave. Moriarty then whispered in the young slave's ear "Just remember, Poppet, it is just like when you were touching that wonderful dancing slave at the fair. But unlike that day you may penetrate this ugly creature, and you are allowed to be rough with IT." The young slave felt his master's free hand on his ass,gently stroking it. The young slave thanked the maker he was wearing his cock ring.

As his master stroked the young slave's ass , Moriarty guided his fingers with words of encouragment . The young slave ( with his master's help) drew his fingers in and out of the pig sex slave's ass." Now poppet, don't forget, in order to get all three fingers in It's ass, you must first scissor the hole with two of the three fingers. Then you put the third one in , then you make them go in and out and soon IT will begin to fuck your fingers on IT'S own. Thats it ohhhhh yes thats master's good boy ." His master then kissed his cheek as the pig slave did indeed begin to fuck the young slave's fingers as the pig's mistress pleasured her self as she watched.

His master spoke "You see, he is fucking your fingers. Now you must thrust them in and out rough and firmly several times. That's it. ohh good boy. That's my good boy. you learn so quickly. That's it, make It fuck your fingers, thats IT feel the pain, good give him one last thrust. That's it. Now as you draw your fingers out you crock your fingers so they catch IT's hole on the way out.. yess that it, ohhh good poppet." As the young slave drew his fingers out of the trembling slave's ass, The pig's mistress shuddered as she came with a cry of pleasure.

The pig slave was taken back to his spot by his mistress's chair and roughly cleaned by his keeper slave. ignoring him , irene smiled over at the moriarty slave "Oh darling pretty boy! thank you! That was wonderful. James darling you have him soo well trained" Moriarty smiled as he caressed his slave's ass as the young slave 's fingers were washed tenderly by a wash slave.

The young slave then knelt beside his master's chair on the large cushion and sighed as his master caressed his ass and pulled his butt plug in and out of his ass. "OH master." Just then the food arrived.

pheww well that chap took alot...

thanks to Merlin's left... finally done this chap... more brainstorming for the next chap hunn

and also is for snowjoke hugggg and SJ ( blushing yet?) and for my darling dentist ( he knows who he is...


	18. Chapter 18

GO AWAY AND COME BACK TOMORROW... BELL OUT OF ORDER PLEASE KNOCK.

OHHH SO YOU WON;T TAKE WARNING HUH?

WELL ok fine fine don't say i didn't warn you...

The pig slave was taken back to his spot by his mistress's chair and roughly cleaned by his keeper slave. ignoring her pig slave , Irene smiled over at the moriarty slave "Oh darling, Pretty Boy! thank you that was wonderful. James darling you have him soo well trained" Moriarty smiled as he caressed his slave's ass as the young slave 's fingers were washed tenderly by a wash slave.

The young slave then knelt beside his master's chair on the large cushion and sighed as his master caressed his ass and pulled his butt plug in and out of his ass. "OH master." Just then the food the end of the lunch they arranged that the pig slave was to be brought to Moriarty Manor for training for a year of training in both sexual and over all manners. They, then took their leave.

On the day the pig slave was to arrive Moriarty spent the morning in bed with his poppet. Using and fucking his young sex slave gently yet firmly. The young slave had fallen asleep in his master's arms while sucking his nipple. For a few minutes Moriarty watched as the young slave suckled his master's nipple in his sleep. After a while the master kissed the young slave who still slept and still suckled his master's nipple. As his lips touched the wonderful soft forehead , the young master murmured " Thats it my darling poppet. Sleep, After the wonderful pleasure you just gave me, you earned your rest... Master loves his poppet."

Gently Moriarty untangled himself as not to wake his young slave. He got out of bed and gently adjusted the covers around his young slave's still sleeping form. Moriarty smiled as he noticed that the young slave was still sucking as though he still had his master's nipple in his mouth. Quietly Moriarty put on his black silk dressing gown and kissed his slave's forehead one last time. "Sleep well ,my poppet." He then left his sleeping poppet and headed down to see if the Pig slave had arrived to begin IT'S training.

Sebastian Moran stood on the front lawn and watched the cattle car pull up in front of Moriarty manor. The pig slave's keeper opened the door to the cattle car and the pig was led out and lead up where Master Moran stood. He inspected the pig slave. roughly pulling It's cock making the pig slave squeal. IT was then struck on the ass by the keeper slave. "SILENCE." The pig slave wiggled but remained silence. The pig had on the attire of that of a pig slave. IT wore blinders on ITS eyes , a butt plug with a pig's tale in ITS ass with a large pink bow tied to it to mark the pig as in training. It wore no collar . IT wore no cock ring . A neon pink condom was on the piggs cock. The pig sex slave was lead in to the manor and taken in to the new arrival room.

Moran motioned to the hard table "Lay it on the table and put it's legs in the stirups. Take out the butt plug. Then bring in the rental sex slave to ride IT. Lets see what we have to work with." The pig slave trembled in antisapation as it saw the rental sex slave enter. Moran raised his eye brows at the panic look on the pig's face..

"Ahh ." Moran thought " This is the last sex slave this one abused at James's party. When pigg had been a sort of Master. Moran saw that the rental slave reconized the pigg. Moran nodded to the sex slave. "You are to ride him fast and hard untill you are told to stop. Now you are to enter it roughly. Do not prepare it's ass. You also are to make it cum fast and hard. Do you under stand."

The rental slave nodded as he made his way over to where the now trembling and whimpering pig slave lay. The rental slave grabbed the pig's hair and made It look at him. "Hello Pigg " He hissed sharply in to the slave's ear. "TIME TO MAKE YOU SCREAM LIKE THE LOWLY SEX SLAVE YOU ARE. FAT BOY YOU AND I ARE GONNA HAVE SOME LAUGHS.. The rental slave then straddled the pig and thrusted his cock in to the still tight entrance of the pig, This made a high pitch scream come from the pig slave's mouth . The rental slave rode the pig slave for a good ten minutes making the pig again scream as IT filled the condom it wore with cum. The rental slave had just finished and was about to dismount when Moriarty entered the room. "Very good. I could hear Its scream down the hall. ." He told the rental as he smacked him on the ass lightly. The condom changing slave removed the used one and replaced it with a new one.

When this was done the master turned to moran as he took off his robe."hold this I want to ride this one.." He then got up and straddled the pig and entered the creature forcefully . Moriarty then began to roughly ride the pig slave's body causing the pig to tremble and scream with each thrust.

When he was done , Moriarty dismounted and put his robe back on. As he did up the robe Master turned to Moran."Sebb, I believe you and the slaves have your work cut out for you. That ride was dismal at best. Wash it and put it in its stall for the night..." The master then headed out the door "Now , I really must go bath.. I can not go be with my darling Poppet with that creature's stench on me..."

ok weird spot..

ok this is for the usual suspect... Merlin's left ... ( huggg for all her help) oh and merlin this scene will continue with what we talked about. Snowjoke another great brain stormer, for Sj ( hugg and hope all is well) and a really crazy dentist Jas..


	19. Chapter 19

Warning warning bathing area dead ahead...

you don't care do you... well fine enter at your own risk..

When he was done , Moriarty dismounted and put his robe back on. As he did up the robe Master turned to Moran."Sebb, I believe you and the slaves have your work cut out for you. That ride was dismal at best. Wash it and put it in its stall for the night..." The master then headed out the door "Now , I really must go bath.. I can not go be with my darling Poppet with that creature's stench on me..."

When the Master opened the door of his bedchamber he found his young sex slave just waking up from his slumber. Moriarty made his way over to the bed and silently sat down and watched his poppet wake. Sleepily the young slave opened his eyes and smiled shly yet warmly "Master." Mortiarty gently touched his sex slave's face " I'm sorry,Did master wake his poppet? "

Still smiling the young slave shook his head as he put his arms around his master's neck. "No. I was waking up." As they shared a kiss, the Master spoke" I am going to have a shower then I shall run you a bubble bath . Since Moran is busy with a new pig slave down stairs. He and the bathing slaves don't have time for your bath today. So Master shall give you your bath. Would you like that?"

Then the master thought for a second and smiled at his young sex slave as he extended his hand towards the young slave "Unless... would you like to join me, darling for my shower.. we could wash each other. The young slave nodded as he rose to take his master hand. His master then took off the young slaves collar and removed his cock ring and his butt young slave was then lead in to the Master's spaceous bathing room. The master then stopped him "Just let me rinse myself off before you join me. I've been helping Moran with the Domas Piggy. I can still smell the stench from his ugly, fat sweaty body. "

Soon they both were in the shower stall as wonderfully warm water came raining down on them. The young slave moaned in pleasure as he felt his master's lips give his back soft butterfly kisses. The master spoke between kisses and gentle caresses with a soft wash cloth" There we are, my darling poppet. A nice warm relaxing shower for just the two of us to enjoy. With the sweet smelling apple soap I know you enjoy. " The young slave sighed in happiness as he felt his masters hands gently but firmly caress his bare skin. The young slave so enjoyed the little things his master did for him such as these "Special showers"

The young slave watched in delight as he saw his master pick up the young slave's favorite bath was a rubber ducky that had a built in messager in the bottom. The master had bought the bathtoy at the first slave fair they had attended. They often used it for both of their enjoyment.

The young slave sighed contently as his master began to run the rubber duck over his shoulder and continued to cover him with soft butterfly kisses. His master cooed " There my poppet . Does that feel good? yes? " The young slave nodded weakly as he felt his master's hard cock bush up his ass as his master continued. "Master is glad. I know how much Poppet enjoys being caressed by his special rubber duck. How does that feel my darling? How does... Oh I do believe you are purring. How delightful. Oh my sweet darling poppet."

Soon the shower finshed, they stepped out of the shower and dried one another off . The sex slave stood still as his master gently put his collar back on and kissed the back of his neck just under the collar . The master then led his young slave back to their bed and laid them both down and the two pleasured each other far in to the night.

hands merlin's left a towel there this is for the drool on your chin...

this is for the usual group... the very wacky Merlin's left ( this uni's chief brainstormer) Snowjoke another great brain stormer.. SJ just be cause... and a really wild and crazy dentist Jas...


	20. Chapter 20

warning warning warning sex sex sex and did i say sex in this chap

you still don't care do ya? fine fine .. gets the towel ready..

Elsewhere in the Moriarty Manor, while the master's young sex slave was getting pampered and loved by his master. Things in the new arrivalroom was quite different for the new arrival pig slave.

The pig slave stood in the small bathing area shower stall shivering from the cold as he felt the barely luke warm water that came from the hose hit his body. As unpleasant as it was, the pig knew it was part of the training his mistress had wanted the pig to recieve. Rough rubber gloved hands put large amounts of unsmelling liquid soap over all areas of the pig's body roughly.

His skin was scrubbed with a hard scrub brush and again the cold water hit its bare skin which made the pig squeal to which Moran boxed the pig's ear soundly "Stand still Pig," The Pig then felt those same rubber gloved hands cover his ass with the same liquid soap harshly. Again It was hosed off by the barely warm cock was then roughly taken hold of and the tip cleaned with a stiff brush.

The pig slave screamed in agony as a needle was thrusted in to its cock to give it its vitamin injection and roughly taken out. A second scream came as a second needle to freeze his cock to keep him from cumming was thrust in the tip of it. The freezing took almost as soon as it was injected. The pig knew it would last for several hours.

The pig moaned as IT felt it's ass cheeks pride apart and one of the gloved fingers being thrusted in preparing its Entrance to be cleaned . Just then one of the bathing slaves took out of Moran's grooming kit a plastic bristle brush. The pig Slave then heard Moran give the command "Ass up, Pig." as his ass was smacked soundly with a riding pig then felt the bristle brush shoved into his ass. The pig moaned in pleasurable pain as it felt the brush being pushed in and out of it's body. It found its ass begin to unwittingly begin to fuck the brush. It's ass tighting around the course brush . Not minding the stratching or the stinging that was flooding through out It's ass.

With each trust of the brush the pig slave screamed in tormented pleasurable agony. Moran leaned over the pig and hissed in his ear "Well . well .,,, I see that your ass enjoys being fucked . James told me you were a finger slut but i didn't expect this. Is this true piggy or are you a pain slut, does pain turn you on pigg,?"

The pig nodded as another scream tore through it's trembling body as his ass tightened around the brush as Moran hissed harshly."I bet you are a right little pain slut.. and this is only a cleaning brush ." The pig gave one last squeal as the brush was taken out one last time slowly and delightfully painful. The pig slave whimpered at the loss of it as he was lead out of the shower stall and dried roughly by two drying slave and again was ordered to bend over. The pig slave winced and trembled as the course butt plug was put back in his ass. The pain he felt as the plug was pushed in to his ass felt wonderful yet painfull at the same time. . The pig arched up in to the pain and the friction the plug caused. But his body got no release from it .

. The pig was then taken back to the hard table where Moriarty had ridden him and was ordered to lay on it. Then another brush which was simular to the one used in his ass , was being dragged roughly across his nipples and down over his Balls which had not been frozen but were tied together tightly with a piece of leather rope and were standing up. The pig slave hissed as several different slaves came in to dig their nails in to his balls and screamed when he felt teeth clap down on his nipples. Oh the pain the wonderful glorious pain.

Oh how he relished that pain. It was true the sex pig was a pain slut,. The pig slave knew that when the freezing came out of his cock hours and hours from now. He would cum in waves and waves. The other slaves were dismissed by

He then rolled over on his stomach and offered up his ass to Moran. He lay there trembling in fear and antisapation. The pig longed for more of the brush up his ass . He wanted to feel more nails being dug in to his now aching balls which were now rock hard but he could get no release from that hardness. Moran reached down and gave them a twist and hissed in the pigs ear "What does the little pain slut want. Tell Master moran what the little pain slut want." The pig slave rolled back over on his back and looked up at his Master ( he knew that for tonight moran was his master, and he must obey him) The pig longed for painful painful sex. The pig knew that any thing moran gave him he would take from His new master. The pig knew he would beg for it. He did at that moment indeed beg for pain sex , his body yearned for it. With a scream of pleasure he begged for sex. " PLEASE PLEASE MASTER MORAN. THE PAIN SLUT WANTS MORE SEXUAL PAIN . PLEASE TONIGHT I AM MASTER MORAN'S. PLEASE FUCK THE PAIN SLUT FUCK PIGGY OH PLEASE OHH MY MASTER. MORE PAIN PLEASE. I AM HIS."

Then the pig was lead over to kneel beside a armed chair by his master. His master then stripped off the pants he wore and sat down in the chair and spread his legs to reveal his own cock to which he pointed to, " You are to suck me off and not to stop untill you are told other wise. Do you see this remote. It is linked to the butt plug you have in your ass. It will give you the sexuall pain you are longing for. As you suck , I will press the remote and it will send a shock through your body. But you may only moan. If you squeal or scream the excerise will be over and you will be taken to your stall for the night. This excersise is to see how you obey commands and also your sucking ablity. Now make me cum."

ok this is for the four house regs.. they know who they are right guys? see told you Merlin you'd need that towel.


	21. Chapter 21

Warning warning stay off the grass , don't pull the rope.. don't pull the rope

shit you pulled the rope didn't you merlin's left,

fine fine go ahead then.

Then the pig was lead over to kneel beside a armed chair by his master. His master then stripped off the pants he wore and sat down in the chair and spread his legs to reveal his own cock to which he pointed to, " You are to suck me off and not to stop untill you are told other wise. Do you see this remote. It is linked to the butt plug you have in your ass. It will give you the sexuall pain you are longing for. As you suck , I will press the remote and it will send a shock through your body. But you may only moan. If you squeal or scream the excerise will be over and you will be taken to your stall for the night. This excercise is to see how you obey commands and also your sucking ablity. Now make me cum."

The following morning down at the lowly slave stable where the pig slave was housed, It lay on the straw mattress with a rough army blanket and a thin pillow for his head. The pig slave's body ached from the glorious painful but pleasureable sex he had recieved from the hands of his new master , Moran. The pig's ass twiched around the roughness of the butt plug that was in his ass which Moran had left switched on so that it still vibrated through out the pig's body.

Last night after being fucked over and over and over again by Moran for several hours. The pig was put in his new stall. Moran had gave the base of the pig slave's cock another injection and left him. The injection was to start the unfreezing of the pigs cock. The unfreezing was quick . It sent a almost seering heat though out his cock. The pig welcomed it. At long last the pig had been able to come in a glorious wave of pleasurable pain. The pig as he rode out the pain , screamed and screamed in delight as the cum tore out of him. The cum filled the condom Its cock wore. An hour later, finally with one last wonderful gutteral scream , the last of his cum shot out of him. The trembling pig slave fell to its knees and sank back on his straw mattress. The pig sex slave soon fell in to slumber. It had awoke the next morning to find that the soiled condom had been removed , his cock and his body had been cleansed.

As It lay on its mattress now , the pig longed for that feeling again. The pleasure of the pain of coming so hard and fast had felt wonderful. It knew it would happen again daily. Moran had told it that the pig slave 's cock was to be frozen daily instead of a cock ring which was considered too good for lowly pig slaves.

Suddenly the door to its stall flung open and there to the pig's delight stood his new master holding a injection needle . The pig crawled on his hands and knees to Moran . The pig slave offered up his ass to his master as he whimpered "Pain please oh master. We belongs to master moran. please master. We wants pain. Yes we does . We is master's pain slut."

Moran reached under the pig and took hold of his cock and inserted the needle. The slave once again screamed as the delightful pain tore through him. Stroking the pig's trembling ass, Moran smiled as he spoke "Thats my good pain slut." The pig then cried out in pleasure as his butt plug was removed. He then screamed as two metal nipple clamps were put on his nipples He was ordered to stand .

Moran then tied his balls together and lead the pig slave out of its stall and back to the hard table where it was ordered to lay on its stomach and his ass hoisted up by two leather straps that was attacted to two hook on the celing above him. This exposing his whole body to his master . Beside the table on which the pig lay was another smaller end table. On the table was a large fake horse cock and a lit candle. The slave looked at them wide eyed as he trembled in silent antispation as he wondered what beautiful pleasurable pain waited for him. Dreading yet longing for his sexual torture to start."Please master. we wants pain... we wants it... we needs it."

The pig slave didn't have long to wait. It watched as his master picked up the fake cock . The pig hissed as its ass cheeks were pride apart. The master placed the tip of the cock against the pig's pucking entrance and left it there for several minutes. stroking and teasing but never entering the slave's body. Moran then took the cock and placed it back on the table then picked up the candle which now had a small puddle of iiquid wax.

The pig slave watch with longing as Moran, his beautifully cruel new master while the pig slave was here at Moriarty manior, waited for more of the candle wax to melt. Moran then once he was sure there was enough liquid , then blew out the candle and picked it up then turned back to the whimpering slave. "Now let's see how high your pain level is. Lets see how good a pain slut you really are." Moran then slipped the candle between the Sex slave's ass cheeks . He tipped the candle at the perfect angle over the pig's now throbbing puckered entrance. The hot liquid dripped down on the slave's entrance. The pig cried out at the wonderful searing burning heat. Blissfully torturing the pig without Moran even touching him.

Moran then leaned over and hissed in the pig slave's ear. "Thats my good little pain slut. The pain slut enjoyed that didn't he." Moran then set the candle back down on the table . He spoke coldly "Now Scream." He then ripped off the candle wax. The pig slave threw back his head and screamed. Oh the pain the wonderfull pleasurable pain. His ass fucked the pain as the wonderful throbing subsided. Moran then made the pig get to his feet, and took hold of his clamped nipple and lead him out the door as he spoke "Come we are to meet the master and his poppet in the dining hall for breakfast."

ok what did we think..

this is for merlin's left and snowjoke... and for Sj and for jas my under the weather dentish... giggggggle


	22. Chapter 22

Warning warning...Don't pull the cock, Don't pull the cock... Oooops i mean the rope. ( Merlin's Don't think i don't hear you laughing.)

You pulled it didn't you? well i warned you ... go on then House of Moriarty awaits.

Moran then leaned over and hissed in the pig slave's ear. "Thats my good little pain slut. The pain slut enjoyed that didn't he." Moran then set the candle back down on the table . He spoke coldly "Now Scream." He then ripped off the candle wax. The pig slave threw back his head and screamed. Oh the pain the wonderfull pleasurable pain. His ass fucked the pain as the wonderful throbing subsided. Moran then made the pig get to his feet, and took hold of his clamped nipple and lead him out the door as he spoke "Come we are to meet the master and his poppet in the dining hall for breakfast."

The early morning sunlight shone warmly through the main bedroom window. The young sex slave stretched delightfully in the bed he shared with his beloved master. He lazily opened his eyes. The young slave smiled as his eyes came apon the naked sleeping form of his master.

The young slave gently put his head on his master's chest, he then began caress his master with his hand, taking special care, to suck his master's lush nipples. As he did , his master stired as he sighed in his slumber."Poppet." The young slave watched as his master opened his eyes and turned to face him. His master then gathered him in his arms and kissed him gently. "Good morning ." The young sex slave returned his master's kiss.

The young slave snuggled in his master's bare arms as his master gave his bare shoulder gentle butterfly kisses. This caused the young slave to sigh contently as his master touched his face. They lay there together enjoying their lay in and each other. Moriaty spoke." Shall we bathe, my sweet poppet? ? We are meeting Moran and the new pig in the dining room for breakfast in an hour." They rose and headed into the bathroom.

After their bath, they dried each other off. The young slave sat on the side of the tube and carefully dried his feet. As he often did on Master Moran's days off. When the young slave was finished , his master knelt in front of his young sex slave and helped him on with the thin soled light beige slipper like shoes the young slave wore to protect his feet from the elements. He also wore them to keep his feet clean at his master's insistance. the master then sat down beside him and kissed him. his master spoke "Shall we head down for breakfast?"

Later, in the dining room, Moriarty was just feeding his young slave when Moran and the pig slave came in to the room. The Master was holding a breakfast sauage to his poppet's mouth in such a way that at first glance it looked very sexual. The young slave sat on his master's lap. He cuddled in his master's arms as he fed him. As the young slave ate the sauage from his master's fingers, his master cooed encouragingly. " That's right, my beautiful boy . You like that don't you.? You like your sauages don't you.. you like eating your master's sauage. Yess you do yes you do.. Is it good? Its is... Oh there now thats a start. "

As the master fed the young slave , he stroked the slave's ass and pushed at the plug that was in his ass and gave the young slave's bare shoulders sweet kisses and gentlel licks with his tongue.

The young slave took a bit of the sauage and ate it. Between bites he could not help giggling at the silliness of his master's mood. At the last bite of the sauage, the young slave licked his master's finger tips. Smiling his master pulled his handsome young slave close to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. As they did, they did not heard the grunt of disgust come from the pig slave who was still on his hands and knees . However, Moran heard this and gave the pig slave a harsh slap on the ass and twisted the plug deep in to the pig's ass causing the creature to squeal. Again It recieved a slap as Moran spoke harshly. "Silence."

Moriaty stopped kissing his young slave and greeted them " Ahhh Sebbby good morning , and you brought the new piggy. How delightful. Come, come. Join us. Help your selves to some breakfast. " He then turned back to his young slave "Now poppet where were we. Ohh we were there... Well in that case..." He then began to kiss his young slave's wonderfully supple body. This caused the young slave to sigh in contentment as the two continued pleasuring each other.

As this happened,Moran then took hold of his pig slave by the hair and forced him to watch Moriarty and the young slave. "See pig that is how a sexual slave behaves . You will learn how to obey your master like that. " Moran then took the plug roughly out of the pig's ass and hooked him up to the fucking machine that sat beside Moran's chair. Moran then sat down and turned on the machine which begain to fuck the pig slave causing it to squeal each time the giant cock entered him.

Moran then pressed a button on the remote that was beside his plate on the table. The cock began to enter the pig body faster. The pig never knew when the fake cock would enter him. The pig moaned in delight as the cock's tip heated up with every thrust. His ass wiggled as he was then taken off the fuck machine then was told to kneel on a thin pillow by Moran's chair. Forcefully a butt plug was put back in his ass.

Moran then switch it on and again the Pig as he knelt there began to fuck the plug. Moran fed him scraps off his plate which Moran place in front of him in a bowl. "This is until you learn the proper way to take food from a Master's fingers."

Throughout breakfast , Moran would run his fingers roughly through the pig's hair and giving the pig's cheeks rough bite kisses. As his "new master." did this, the pig slave would squeal with pleasure.

He had only been at the house of Moriarty for a one day and one night, but something in him was attracted to Master Moran and wanted to please this man. This man who had last night given the pig the roughest, the most painful, but by far the most pleasurable sex the pig had ever experenced . He knew he had that to look forward to that kind of sex later tonight before and after the needle that would unfreeze his cock. That needle that would make him cum so delightfully painful. Just the memory of last night made his ass fuck his butt plug.

The pig slave watched as Moriaty picked up a pitcher which was filled with fuckingmonkey. He filled two glasses and put a straw in each glass and he picked one glass up and turned to his young slave. The pig slave watched as Moriarty held the straw up to the young sex slave's mouth and gently commanded "Drink." The young slave took a sip as his master kissed his cheek gently. This disgusted the pig slave.

"Slave Drink." The pig slave thought darkly, but then Moran picked up the remaining glass of the fuckingmonkey. Moran then held the drink in front of the pig slave. He held the straw to the pig slave's lips. "Drink pig. This is Master Moriarty's private stock." The pig shook his head , unwilling to take a sip, but wisely kept quiet and it refused the drink at first.

When the pig did this, Moran took hold of the pig's hair and yanked his head up. Moran then held the straw up to the pig's lips, Moran ,as his other hand firmly held his head still, hissed in the pig's ear."You will drink this Fuckingmonkey, Pig. If you do not , Not only will you be stabled for the day. Your cock will remain frozen tonight and you will not be fucked at all. In short you will not have any sexual release untill late tomorrow night if you do not drink this. Have I made my self clear?"

Unwilling to miss out on the beautiful, pleasurable sexual pain the pig knew it would receive at his "New"master Moran's hands and by the unfreezing of his cock .The pig took a sip of the liquid. His eyes widened as the taste from the drink covered his tongue and made his taste buds tingle. The taste was tangy and wonderful. The tingling shot through his body and stopped at his entrance and it made him fuck the still pulsing butt plug even harder.

ok weird spot...

this is for Merlin's left... ( she knows why) Snowjoke ( same, miss you... where are you) SJ ( hope your doing better) and one wild and crazy dentish Jas

Ok any suggestions or ideas? and Merlin today we brain storm..


	23. Chapter 23

BEWARE BEWARE BEWARE.. BEWAR... ( OH hell why do i bother) Just make sure you wipe your feet.

hands Merlin's left a towel. ( for the drool on your chin) here better make it two..

Moran took hold of the pig's hair and yanked his head up. Moran then held the straw up to the pig's lips with his other hand firmly and hissed in the pig's ear."You will drink this Fuckingmonkey, Pig. If you do not , You will be stabled for the day. Your cock will remain frozen tonight and you will not be fucked at all. In short you will not have any sexual release untill late tomorrow night if you do not drink this. Have I made my self clear?"

Unwilling to miss out on the beautiful, pleasurable sexual pain the pig knew it would receive at his "New"master Moran's hands and by the unfreezing of his cock .The pig took a sip of the liquid. His eyes widened as the taste from the drink covered his tongue and made his taste buds tingle. The taste was tangy and wonderful. The tingling shot through his body and stopped at his entrance and it made him fuck the still pulsing butt plug even harder.

Moran, then lead the pig slave away from the dinning hall to start his sexual training for that day. The pig slave was lead to a room that had a double size day bed where he was ordered to lay apon it on his back.

The Pig lay on the somewhat comfortable day bed. His body still feeling the wonderful glorious tingle from the Fucking monkey his "Master" had given him. A slave roughly took out the Butt plug out of the Pig's ass. As the creature lay there gazing longingly at Moran to abuse him sexually, the door opened and twenty rental sexual slaves were lead in to the room by their Keeper and his assistant keeper slave.. Moran spoke to the rentals as he sat down on a wooden arm chair. "You all are to use this pig sexually, one at a time or in small groups. You are also to take your time. Be rough with it. It is a Pain slut. " He then gave the nod to the first sex slave. "Begin the training."

The pig lay there as the first sex slave made his way to the bed. The Rental got on to the bed and hovered over the Pig. The pig's body trembled as the other slave begain to fondle his body roughly. Along with the trembling , the pig slave also whimpered in delight as each sex slave ( his" pretend"masters ) used and fucked him .

Some ordering him to scream, while others ordered him in to submissive silence as they rode his ass. Meny of the rentals shoved wonderfully heated sex toys up the pig's ass and he fucked each of the items eagerly. He came often that night. Earlier, while the Pig's cock was being ridden, Moran had injected the pig's cock with a needle. Instantly the Pig was able to come in side the body of the "Pretend" master that had rode his body at the time. His cock now wore a condom, one of meny, each condom was changed after he came as the rentals rode him.

Now, the pig was on his hands and knees with his ass up awaiting the next of his pretend masters. The pig suddenly felt two of the well built sexual slaves grab the pig's ass and entered it at the same time. As the Cocks entered and reentered his ass the pig slave moaned in pleasure. It felt so perfect so natural to have two cocks thrusting in and out of his ass , He was also being whipped cruelly by the two "Pretend" Masters. The pig was in pain slutt heaven as his entrance was stretched deliciously by the two cocks. "OH Masters." he moaned in the most pleasurable pain.

Suddenly, another well hung sex slave appeared, took hold of the pigs hair as he pressed his cock into the Pig's eager mouth. The rental slave hissed in the pig's ear "Do not Suck Pig." The rental Sex slave then ruthlessly thrusted his cock in and out. He savagely fucked the pig's face. The Pig's mouth was thrusted off and on his"Pretend" master's cock.

In all his exsistance the pig had never done anything so scarey yet at the same time so perfectly thrilling as two cocks fucking his ass and another cock fucking his face. Several times the rental slave came in the pig slave's mouth. The pig was ordered to swallow every last drop of cum that the Sexual slave gave him. As his mouth was being fucked , the pig slave glanced over at Moran longingly .The sight of Moran clad in a tight muscle shirt and a pair of tight biker shorts made the pig's desire for him grow.. How the pig wished it was Moran's cock that was now fucking his mouth, Moran's cum that he was now swallowing.

The pig's nose was now in the rental slave's pubic hair as the cock in his mouth shot hot cum delightfully down the pig's throat. The wonderful scent of the sex slave's pubs made the pig slave light headed. He breathed in and his nostrils drank in the muskines of the wonderful sex slave in front of him. Again the pig glanced over at Moran. How the pig longed for Moran to fuck his mouth with his beautiful cock in this manner. But the pig knew he could not ask Moran to do this. The pig was a lowly pain slut.

When the last of the Rental sex slaves had finished with the pig slave , Moran dismissed them all and gave the order to the pig."Come here" The pig slave got down off the day bed and crawled on his hands and knees to where Moran pig sat in front of Moran with his head bowed in a submissive mannor like he had been taught. Moran motioned for him to come pig put his head on Moran's bare thigh and offered Him his ass.

Moran ran his fingers roughfuly through the pig's hair as another slave put a new butt plug in the pig's ass and turned it on vibrate. The slave was soon dismissed by Moran. Moran then spoke as he continued the rough stroking. "You enjoyed tonight , didn't you Pain Slut? I could tell You enjoyed all those cocks fucking and abusing you."

As Moran spoke , the pig slave began to nuzzle his new master's leg and began to grunt happily. The slave had seen The young morarty slave do this earlier. The pig then began to submissively kissing his master's cool bare skin as his ass fucked the butt plug . Again he grunted in pleasure as Moran began stroke the pig's ass harshly. The ass twitched under Moran's hand. Moran leaned over and growled "If you were mine, Pig I would show you what a True Face fuck by a Real Master is like. I think you Would enjoy it. If tonight was any indication as that Sex slave fucked you." Moran then pinched the pig roughly as he continued " Perhaps one day , once you have recieved more training I may indulged you. " Moran then leant over and harshly bit the pig's ear, thus forcing a scream to come out of the pig.

Moran smiled knowingly, the pig was enjoying the abuse by the grunts the creature was making. Moran spoke "If you were my pig, you would scream all night with my cock up your ass. I would so show you how a Real master would beat and fuck such a lowly pig slave like you." As Moran spoke to him, the pig slave whimpered and clung to Moran's leg. He felt a shiver of delight run through his body as his ass fucked his butt plug. The pig slave was then lead to his stall and he wearily lay on his straw bed and fell asleep. As the pig slepted soundly, so exhausted yet happy was he that he didn't noticed the Bathing slave who came in to the stall. The Bathing slave began to wash the sleeping pig's cock. He noticed the pig sniffing and grunting in Its sleep. The pig slave in his sleep also fondled his own nipple as he moaned "Oh Master Moran, we are Master's pain slut." The pig then continued to snore, oblious to the bit of cum seeping out of his now limp cock. The bathing slave soon finished cleansing the pig slave and soon left the stall and the still sleeping pig slave and closed the door behind him.

Ok not fussy on the end of this chap but hey

this is for the four reg Merlin's left, my main brainstormer. ( hugg and missing you hope your ok) snowjoke ( my other brainstormer). Sj and jas.. My fave dentish and his gal pal..

well what do we think? oh and the next chap will be Poppet and master...


	24. Chapter 24

Warning warning warning ( ok what is the point of these warning...?) like any one listens fine fine go ahead and read it.

Hands Merlin's left her towels( for the drool.)

After breakfast, the young Moriarty slave and the master went back up to their bedroom. Once there, the master closed the door and went over to where his sex slave stood in the middle of the room. His master leaned in and commanded deliciously low in his slave's ear.

"Close your eyes." The slave did as he was told. He felt his master's soft and supple hands caress his ass , then the young slave felt something soft running along his body. He breathed softly"Master?" Again his master commanded gently yet firmly as he fingered his young slaves entrance.

" Keep your eyes closed." The young slave did as he was told. He felt a shiver run through him as from what he tell was a thick velvet rope was being run over his bare body and over his cock. His neck and shoulders were given both gentle and rough kisses. He heard his master coo between those kisses.

"Do you like the feel of this on your skin? " Again the thick velvet rope like item was being run over his bare skin filling him with pleasure. His master repeated the question"My darling likes this, doesn't he?" The kisses became more gentle and soon The young slave felt his master's tongue run over his bare skin.

Weakly his young slave nodded as suddenly his master left him taking the softness with him. The young slave heard the door of his closet but still kept his eyes closed. His master hadn't told him he could open them. The young slave suddenly felt his body becoming encased in the most wonderful softness. His master put his arms around the young slave and gently kissed his neck as he murmured

"You may open your eyes now poppet." The young slave opened his eyes and drew in his breath. "Oh master." He was standing in front of a full length mirror. The master kissed the young slave's bare neck tenderly. "My beautiful boy." he cooed in the young slave's ear. "Master loves his poppet."

The young slave now wore a short royal blue form fitting bathrobe. His master gently rubbed the young slave's shoulders "Do you like your gift, poppet?" The young slave nodded as he felt his master's hand make its way under the robe and began to caress his ass tenderly . The young slave looked at his master over his shoulder "But Master. why?" His master kissed his bare neck just above the robe's collar. "Because you are you . You are also mine to spoil ."

The young slave shivered as his master held him close and turned him to face him. The master kissed his slave tenderly on the lips as he whispered "I noticed the other night you were shivering while you were sitting at my feet while I read to you. So I had this robe made for you." His young slave nuzzled his neck "Thank you master."The young slave begain to kiss his master's chest , taking special care to softly suck each of his master's wonderful nipples. As he did , he felt his master's fingers softly running through his hair, which caused the young moriarty slave to sigh contently.

His master soon lead his young slave back to the bed they shared. The Young slave undid the robe and offered himself to his master. The master lay his sex slave down on the softness of the bed, he then eased the robe off the young slave's master began to kiss, fondle and suck the young supple body of his beloved poppet. The young slave lay on his stomach. He offered up his ass to his master. He sighed in pleasure as his master covered his body with his own. The young slave trembled in pleasure as his master's cock entered his body roughly as the master growled huskily in his young toy's ears as he thrusted in to the young willing body "You are MINE!"

Weird spot but don't care..

for the usual four suspects

hope you like

oy Merlin's left I want those towels back ( Clean this time)


	25. Chapter 25

Warning warning warning... wait what the fuck am i warning you about this chap for.

there is no sex in this chap...

enjoy this chap... Merlin's there is a surprise for you in this. hope you figure it out.

so go on people the next chap of house awaits...

The young slave lay on his stomach. He offered up his ass to his master. He sighed in pleasure as his master covered his body with his own. The young slave trembled in pleasure as his master's cock entered his body roughly as the master growled huskily in his young toy's ears as he thrusted in to the young willing body "You are MINE!"

The next Morning, Moriaty awoke to find the young slave shivering in his arms . This alone filled his master with concern, the morning air was warm and the young slave was nestled under a blanket and in his master's arms. Gently, the master rolled his young slave over to face him. The master noticed that the young slave's skin was pale and felt very warm to his master's touch. The young slave whimpered, even though the touch was gentle. The master frowned as he spoke.

" Oh my darling poppet, are you ill? you are very warm, I think you might have a fever." The master picked up the cell phone that sat on the night stand and barked in to it "Moran, My poppet is sick, call the doctor. And send some bathing slaves in here NOW!" His master's yelling had made the young slave winced and held his head in pain.

The master put his arm around his young slave and held him tenderly as he spoke softly "Oh poppet, master is sorry for yelling. Do you have a headache ? " The master whispered as his lips gently touched the slave's warm temple. The young slave looked up at his master weakly and with such sadness that it broke his master's heart . The young slave then threw up violently in the wastebasket that sat beside the bed. After which his master gave him some water to drink as he spoke soothingly "Oh my poor poppet. shhhhh its alright its alright." Moriarty kissed his young slave again as he whispered soothingly " Its ok my love, Master will look after his poppet. I will make you better. I promise."

About twenty minutes later after the doctor had been and left the manor. The young slave lay back in the warmth and softness of his master's bed.

Although sick the young moriarty slave felt slightly lost with all the attention he was receiving by his master's orders. The waste basket was taken away by a house slave and the master's bedding had been young slave had been bathed and carefully dried and then bundled in a pair of warm flannel pyjamas bottoms, and the new robe his master had given him. He was soon tucked back in the bed.

It felt strange to him, a sex slave to be dressed in pyjamas bottoms, and laying in his master's bed. But he did feel better and it was nice to know that he was loved and cared for by his devoted master.

His collar and the rest of his attire had been put on the dresser at his master's insistance. " Not till you are feeling 100 percent , my pet."The master had touch the young slave's cheek and then left the room to escort the doctor out to get futher instructions.

As the young slave lay there, the door to the room opened and his beloved master came back in to the room followed by another slave, carring a tray with a glass of Orange juice, dry toast and a cup of steaming clear soup broth. The slave put the food tray on the night stand and was dismissed by Morairty. Moriarty sat down on the bed and gently touched the young sex slave's face."Doctor Lestrade said you have a mild touch of the flu. And you are to have plenty of rest. and also plenty of pampering for the next few weeks."

He then picked up the spoon and tenderly began to feed the young slave the broth. "There you go.. ohh what a good boy." His master cooed as the young slave ate. "Thats my good boy. We must keep your strenght up." In between each bite they kissed softly. After the young slave had eaten as much as he could, his master put the bowl back on the tray and one of the house slaves took it away. Moriarty gently tucked his young pet in their bed with a hot water bottle. His master kissed him on his fevered brow "As of right now my darling poppet you are excused from all duties. Until futher noticed I will taking care of your needs."

Moriarty then placed a cool washcloth on the young slave's forehead. "How does that feel my love?" The master gently wiped the brow as he spoke soothingly "Poppet, I have decided that when you are better,that we will be going on our "Freedom." weekend. Would you like that." The young slave smiled "Yes master, I would like that very much."

The master then undid his young slave's robe and began to rub some soothing oniment on his poppet's bare chest. The young slave sighed under his master's touch. They felt so cooling against his hot skin. As his master ran his hands over the supple body he whispered soothing words. "This will make you feel better ." He gently massaged the sweet smelling rub in to his young slave's bare skin.

The young slave trembled as his master's fingers caressed his bare body. "Oh Master." He breathed quietly as his master re ajusted the young slave's young slave sighed as his master tended to him. His master was fawning over him as if the young slave was Moriarty's master. His master then curled his body around the young one's so to provide heat and comfort to his young slave's aching body .

Contently the young slave nestled in his master's arms. Letting the warmth of his master's body envelope him, soothing the young slave's aching body. His master softly gave him soothing butterfly kisses and soft caresses on his bare shoulders.

As his master held him, The young slave felt his master's cock press against him as well as his bare body. The young slave slipped his hand down to give his master's cock a experimental caress. His master gently but firmly slapped the young slave's hand away "Uh UH ah . No, No poppet. You are sick so I will be doing the touching for the next few weeks. Understand? Now close your eyes and get some rest." His master kissed his forehead and held him close. Sleepily the young slave closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

ok sorry about the delay...

this is for the usual for

Merlin's ( my brainstormer) be lost with out her help on this uni' Also hope this helps with her migrane.

snow joke just because because because of the wonderful person she is...

and SJ and jas... who i am a bit worried about ( you two ok? pm me,,,, missing you)


	26. Chapter 26

DANGER DANGER ... DO NOT ENTER... WHIPPING AHEAD. TURN BACK WHILE YOU STILL... ok know what? You're not listening , are you ( yes merlin's left, I am talking to you) Still want to enter the House of Moriarty? fine come on in.

As his master held him, The young slave felt his master's cock press against him as well as his bare body. The young slave slipped his hand down to give his master's cock a experimental caress. His master gently but firmly slapped the young slave's hand away "Uh UH ah . No, No poppet. You are sick so I will be doing the touching for the next few weeks. Understand? Now close your eyes and get some rest." His master kissed his forehead and held him close. Sleepily the young slave closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A month later, The sounds of a whip hitting flesh could be heard coming from the whipping room. Also the sounds of screams , begging for Master's forgiveness could be heard as well. This however was not a random whipping day. It was a punishment whipping for one of the normal house slaves.

The slave being punished , had been caught drinking from the Master's private stock of FuckingMonkey by one of the Moriarty slave keepers. The slave also had his own fingers up his own ass, and was fucking on them wildly.

The slave was brought before Master. Moriarty had been livid when he found out. He had given the order for the slave to be stripped and taken to the whipping room. The plain leather collar the slave wore was attached to a lead which was attached to a ring which was enbedded in the floor.

The Master had told Moran to take his young sex slave to their bedroom. Morairty touched his Poppet's cheek softly as he whispered "Go with Moran , my pet. I do not want you to witness this.I fear this will be too violent for my poppets eyes. I will come up when I am finished here." The young slave nodded as Morairty kissed his cheek softly. . "Do you understand, my pet?

His young pet again nodded as his master gently put his arms around him and caressed his ass. He gave the young slave one last kiss, then sent him on his way. Morairty had one of the slaves close the door once his pet was safely out the whipping room then glared at the trembling slave, with sinister eyes.

The Master picked up a bull whip and went loom over the trembling slave. Moriarty's eyes narrowed as he looked at the whimpering slave that cowered at his feet. But Moriarty was not in a forgiving mood.

Seeing the look in Moriarty's eyes made the slave whimper in fear. All of the Moriarty slaves knew this was far different then the random whipping day. Punishment whipping were more brutal . Instead of whipping slaves, the blows were given by Master himself. The slave wore no blindfold so it could see the rage in Master's eyes as the punishment was dealt out.."Ass Up ." The Master commanded coldly as he cracked the whip causing the room full of slaves to whimper and cower.

Moriarty towered over them as he roared "I WILL HAVE SILENCE."

weird spot i know... but hey do i look like i care?

more of the whipping in the next chap.. and more poppet/master love.

this is for the four usual suspects Merlin's left, snowjoke,( missing you) SJ and My fave dentist... Jas...

enjoy... ( oy Merlin's when do i get those towels back.. and i want them cleaned this time)


	27. Chapter 27

Warning Warning warning Sex and whipping in this chap Warnin... why the heck do I give these warning You never listen ... soo again welcome to the House of Moriarty.)

Seeing the look in Moriarty's eyes made the slave whimper in fear. All of the Moriarty slaves knew this was far different then the random whipping day. Punishment whipping were more brutal . Instead of whipping slaves, the blows were given by Master himself. The slave wore no blindfold so it could see the rage in Master's eyes as the punishment was dealt out.."Ass Up ." The Master commanded coldly as he cracked the whip causing the room full of slaves to whimper and cower.

Moriarty towered over them as he roared "I WILL HAVE SILENCE. I hear so much as a whimper from any of you , other then this creature ." He pointed towards the cowering , whimpering naked Slave. "That slave will suffer the same fate. Have I made my self clear?" The answer was a singular one as the room fell quiet.

The slave who was still attached to the ring by a short lead in the middle of the room, trembled in fear as the Master stalked over to him. The slave knew he would find no protection in that room from the harsh whipping about to be given. Not even from the Slave keepers who tended to the normal House slaves. The slave, also knew that it was now a lowly pigg other slaves watched in fear and silence as they waited . These whippings they knew were far Bloodier then the random whipping days. Those whippings were for the Master's sexual pleasure, but the Punishment whippings were to Punish slaves who disobeyed the Master.

The slave being punished now, dropped to his knees before the Master. "Please , Mercy Master , Mercy." The creature knew he would get none. Forcefully the slave was made to bend over and he felt his ass cheeks pride apart by one of Moriarty's slave keepers. A ice cold steel fake cock then was shoved up his ass . Again the slave screamed as it entered him. After the Cock enter him, the Master brought down the Bull whip on the Slave's bared Flesh. Again the slave cried out as the whip struck him. The fake cock pulsed through out his body.

An hour later, after the slave had received a savage beating , the Master gave the slave one last cruel blow causing violent screams to puke from the cowering creature's lungs. The trembling slave was forced to look at the Master who reguarded it coldly as the master spoke just as coldly to one of the keepers. " Prepare a Crate . It is to go to The Timbucktu Slave auction house." The poor creature's eyes widened in fear at the word Timbucktu.

Again The unfortunate slave saw the rage in the Master of the House's eyes and knew he would never recieve mercy from the Master . The slave trembled in fear as he saw a large crate being dragged out by two burly Keepers. The name Timbucktu alone, filled the poor creature with dread causing it to whimper and tremble.

Timbucktu was the most savage of all the auction houses. All the slaves knew its reputation of Its slave traders beating pigg slaves into submission, daily until the slaves were ready to be auctioned off . Also the Timbucktu traders often attacted pigg Sex slaves to Fuck machines for hours on end. Also the slaves were housed in small cells with no comforts. The Timbucktu Auction house struck fear in the hearts of pig slaves all across their world.

The slave knew as well that he was to be banished from the house Of Moriarty. Roughly the slave was brought to his feet and had his face slapped hard by the Master. The Master spoke harshly "You are Banished from the House of Moriarty. " then to the keeper "Take it away. Get it out of my sight.I do not want it in my House."

ok weird spot but this chap came to me early this morning and just took off..

this is for merlin, snowjoke and SJ and Jas... enjoy...

( hands merlin a towel for the drool on her chin..)


	28. Chapter 28

aooooooga AOOOOOOOOOOGA DANGER DANG... ( oh hell with it. why do i bother warning you lot I know you don't listen...) passes the towel to Merlin for the drool on your chin) so still wanta enter the House... fine fine go ahead... enter if you must . just stay clear of the whipping room. ( the cleaning slaves are still using the tooth brushes to scrub the floor to get the blood off the floors) Well go ahead and enter I warned ya...

The Timbucktu Auction house struck fear in the hearts of pig slaves all across their world . The beaten slave knew as well that he was to be banished from the house Of Moriarty. Roughly the slave was brought to his feet and had his face slapped hard by the Master. The Master spoke harshly "You are banished from the House of Moriarty. " then to the keeper "Take it away. Get it out of my sight.I do not want it in my House."

Moriarty stormed up the stairs fuming, "Well that was tedious." At the moment the master felt loathing towards all of his house slaves. Idiots... How dare they take his time away from his beloved Sex slave.

Moriarty opened the door to his bedchamber. He stalked in and slammed the door shut. But the sight that greeting him as he turned around softed his rage. His beloved poppet was standing waiting for him with a gentle smile.

The young slave went up to his beloved master and put his arm around his master's neck . "Master." The young slave, gave his beloved Master a loving and tender kiss. As the young slave looked at his beloved master's face, he studied his master's beautiful eyes. The master's eyes shone in adoration for the young slave who stood before him .

The young slave spoke invitingly as his master nuzzled his neck with his nose."Come , my master, I have prepared a warm bath with your favorite bath oil. Poppet wishes to bathe his master. He wishes to bath you and cleanse your beautiful body. May I do this for you, my master? Would that please my master?."

The young slave began to kiss his master's bare neck. As his young slave did this, his master felt the anger towards his other slaves drain he held his young slave to him the master cooed "My sweet Poppet you are my good boy. You alway know how to please me. Unlike those common house slaves of mine. They are all dolts, the lot of them. You are much more clever then all the rest."

The young slave sighed contently as his master kissed his cheek. His master spoke" Unlike you my pet , those dolts do not know the first thing about pleasing a master. I have a good mind to sell the lot of them. And have them all replaced."

The young slave spoke" Dear master,if you do that , you would have to train a whole new group of house slaves. We would lose the time that would be better spent with me pleasing my master sexually, in the way he enjoys and also deserves. " The young slave then took hold of his master's hand and quietly lead the way to the Master's bathroom . The master noticed and was pleased when he saw the sight before him.

His beloved poppet had prepared for his master a warm, steamy bath complete with the master's favorite bath oil. The young slave had also had their favorite bathing duck on the side of the tub . They often used the toy for their personal sexual enjoyment. There was a side table beside the tub that held a glass and a bottle of Brandy. The young slave poured brandy in to the glass and handed it to his master.

Once his master was comfortably seated in the warm soothing sweet smelling bathwater, the young slave knelt at the head of the tub and began to softly caress his masters bare shoulders. He spoke soothingly "You are so tense, dear master. Do you need to talk ? About the whipping?" Morairty took a sip of his Brandy as he leaned into the soothing hands that were now easing him into this relaxed state. "No my darling boy, suffice to say, the creature has been dealt with. It has been banished from the Manor. And is in the pigg stable awaiting to be shipped as I speak to Timbuktu." The young slave stopped caressing his master's neck and looked at his master puzzled. "To Timbuktu? Master, I don't think I know that. What is it?"

The master looked over his shoulder at his beautiful slave and gently kissed his cheek" Of course My darling boy wouldn't know about such a Auction house as Timbuktu. It is a Pig slave auctionhouse. You will never see the inside of that Place. You are mine. You are my High classed Pony. MY poppet. Thus..."

The master paused as he took a sip of his Brandy and then kissed the young slave's lips. The young slave smiled in to the kiss as he tasted the Brandy on his master's lips. His master continued " You my darling poppet will never set foot in such a place as Timbucktu." His master then set down his glass on the side of the tub and held out his hand to his young slave."Join Me my pet."

The young slave quickly joined his master and soon settled in his arms. They lay in the warm bathwater for a few moments enjoying each other. At one point the young slave sighed contently " Master, I devote myself to you. Poppet is master's for now and for always."

They soon retired to the master bed and lay together in each other's arms talking and cuddling. The young slave sipped on a fuckingmonkey as they lay there. The master told the young slave of the crime commited by the house slave. upon hearing this the young slave looked at his Master in puzzlement as he set his empty glass on the night stand. The young slave knew that no house slave were allowed to drink fuckingmonkey. The young slave spoke as he laid his head on his master's bare chest as his master ran his fingers over his young slave's bare body.

" House slaves do not know how to handle the effects of Fuckingmonkey. Only we sexual slaves have that sort of training. Normal House slaves are unable to cope with the sexual urges that drinking fucking monkeys gives. For sexual slaves are taught how to handle such urges..."

The young slave was stopped mid sentence as his master gently yet firmly flipped the young slave on his front. "Ass Up" The young slave happily complied to the command. .His master mounted his body and the young slave moaned as he felt his master's cock enter the young slave's willing body . The young slave moaned in pleasurable response as his Master rode him for a few minutes. Moriarty , then leaned down close to whisper in the trembling sex slave's ear "Well then my darling poppet , let us see how a smart little pony such as your self handles such urges."

ok i owe the birth of this chap to my darling brainstorm...she knows who she is... ( am sending a hug her way for the day she had.. miss you hun but I get why... Narffffffff.)

and it is also for Snowjoke and SJ and of course last but never least Jas my fave Dentist...

enjoy...


	29. Chapter 29

Warning warning, Hot body waxing ahead... warn... ( o for christ sake Merlin's left leave poppet alone...He is not yours. You know the Master doesn't share.) so folks still want to go in ? ok but i warned you... Merlin don't think i don't see you...

The young slave moaned in pleasurable response as his Master rode him for a few minutes. Moriarty , then leaned down close to whisper in the trembling sex slave's ear "Well then my darling poppet , let us see how a smart little pony such as your self handles such urges."

Down in the training room at the Lowly pig slaves stable , The Moran PIg sat at his master's feet between Moran's legs . The pig was grunting happily , his body throbed at the pleasuring pain that course through him. He had just had all of his body hair removed. Master Moran was going to enter him in the Sex slave Olympics at the monthly slave trade fair which was to be in three weeks. It was a requirement of the sex slaves taking part to be shoren of all body hair including pubic. He had been given a crew cut as well as being given a full body wax.

His body had been dipped in a bath of hot wax . He was then attatched to a rack while the wax harden. The hot wax made his body tingle. The wax around his cock tighted as it dried around it.

The pig had squealed in tormented yet pleasurable agony as the wax was pealed off. When the waxing had finished. He was taken off the rack, and rinsed off in the shower stall with steamy hot water. He was roughly scrubbed by the bathing slaves who lathered the non smelling soap over his body. Again the pigg was rinsed off with the hot water. His entrance was cleansed with a rough brush. He was then lead out of the stall and taken to the drying area.

The pigg was then roughly dried and then told to kneel. The pig squealed as as a tight speckled band was placed at the base of his cock . The pig was then lead on his hands and knees to where Moran sat, dressed in a short form fitting robe. Had the pig been allowed, he would have drooled at the sight of his master. But he could not look at his master unless he was told to.

Master Moran had given the command for him to sit at his feet. . The creature clung to his master's knee, trembling at the pleasurable pain that racked his ass fucked the butt plug that was always up his ass. But he took no notice of the plug.

He was where he wanted to be. He only wished to please his master. Moran , then gave him a piece of cheese. Eagerly the slave took it. He had mastered taking food from one's master with out touching master's fingers. For It was forbidden for Piggs to touch a Dom's fingers with their lips when being feed.

The pigg sat there still grunting happliy as he submissively nuzzled and kissed his master's inner thigh. The pig heard his master sigh contently as the pig tentively begain to lick the tip of his master's lush cock. The pig's tongue tingled as he tasted his master's pre cum.

The pig then felt Moran's hands run over his now hairless ass ( which the pig offered him). The pig moaned in pleasure at his master's touch. He soon begain to purr submisively under his master's hand as he begain to suck his master. When he was done, the pigg lay with his head on Moran's leg . His master caressed the pigg's neck spoke. "Pig, I must leave to go to tend to Poppet. You must be a good pigg for your trainers. You must do as you are told. If you have a good training today, your reward will be that you may sleep at the foot of My bed tonight . But only if you do as you are told. Do you understand?"

The pigg whimpered as he nodded. The whimper soon turned in to a moan as he felt Moran stroked his Moran had started rewarding him with gentle touches,gentle kisses and treats. Allowing the pig to eat from Master Moran's fingers. and even allowing him on occasion to sleep at the foot of his bed. He was not ever allowed however to sleep in his Master's arms.

For the past three month The pig had been put through his paces both physically and sexually. It was to get his body fit and toned . The pig knew he would give his all for Moran. The pig knew that his body was fitter then he had been when he first came to the House of Moriarty. His master gave his ass one last stroke and then rose and left him with his trainers.

Today, the pig was to be training for the event that he knew he excelled at. Who could be fucked in the ass by the most sex slaves without passing out. The pigg slave's personal best was sixteen . The pig was proud at the fact he had never passed out like other sex pigs did.

The pig was lead to the training area on his hands and knees. He was then given the order to stand. A leather harness was then put on him and he was lead over to another rack which had a cock sucking machine on it.

His cock was roughly put in the machine and his cock was pulled and sucked. His ass was up in the air attached to the rack by a leather lead. He felt his plug yanked out of him which made him squeal. He grunted as he felt the tip of a finger nail of the Jockey that was training him, run across his puckered entrance, teasing him but never entering his body. Thus begining his training for the day.

hands Merlin's left a towel...( hey, what did i tell you about bothering and touching poppet? he isn't yours... No and stop that... you know the rules... Lookie no touchie.) Oi yey , you could die from such a girl..

this is for her... snowjoke also... and Sj , and my fave Dentist ( again prob cause i don't have him as a dentist) Jas...


	30. Chapter 30

Warning , Warning... pigggy porn in this chap... do not enter( ohh like you listen)

ok fine enter i don't care... Merlin's left will you do the honours...

His cock was roughly put in the machine and his cock was pulled and sucked. His ass was up in the air attached to the rack by a leather lead. He felt his plug yanked out of him which made him squeal. He grunted as he felt the tip of a finger nail of the Jockey that was training him, run across his puckered entrance, teasing him but never entering his body. Thus begining his training for the day.

The pig knew he was not to utter a sound during his olympic training unless told to. The promise of sleeping on Moran's bed kept the pig quiet as he felt the finger enter his body. The pig's ass wiggled in delight as pain shot through him. The Jockey then begain to finger fucked him . His ass fucked each finger as they got rougher .

The pig then heard the Jockey hiss in his ear," Scream like the pain slutt you are."In delight as he came, the pig screamed as the finger fucking continued. The pig came one last time and was then taken off the Cock sucking Machine. A Cock washing slave wiped him down roughly and smacked the pig hard on the ass with a riding crop.

A Freezing Needle was then inserted into the tip of the pig's cock, causing him to scream in delight. The Pig slave made the most of this scream, for it knew this was the only time during the rest of the Olympic training he could make a sound without being punished. After he had finished , His Jockey hissed "You will now be silent Animal." as a riding crop again was brought down on the pig's ass.

After the Freezing took hold, the Pig was made to drink several large glasses of Fuckingmonkey. After the pig had finished the fourth and last glass , the Jockey attacted two leather leashes to the Pig's nipple rings. The Jockey took him off the rack which was taken away by a house slave. The Pig's body wiggled and fucked the tingle that ran through his body. He was told to get on all fours. As he did , 17 sex slaves were lead in to the room by several keeper slaves. The sex slaves cocks ranged in sizes from average sizes to well hung to very very well hung.

The pig wiggled in excitement as the Jockey turned him around to offer his Ass to the sex slaves. The pig was then blindfolded as he felt his ass cheeks pride apart by one of the keeper slaves. One of the average size slaves was brought over to where the pig was and the rental slave thrusted his cock in to the pig's waiting ass. He also could feel the tip of a riding crop hitting his ass with every thrust. This was to make him pay attention while being ass fucked.

As the cock entered the pig's ass, the Jockey who was standing in front of the pig, pulled harshly on the pig's nipple rings. The Jockey looked at the rental."Fuck the creature Hard." came the command. As the pig's ass was being ridden, he could feel hands roughly kneeding it with each he felt each cock enter his body , the pig shuddered in delight. His body accepted each cock readily, a blissful pain tore through him as he felt different cocks entering him filling his ass with cum. He did not utter one sound as the cum filled his ass.

Once his daily slave olympic training was done, the pig was cleansed and taken to a thin mat in a corner of the training room for his rest period.

As the pig lay on his mat, a house slave massaged his balls and his entrance which caused the pig to whimper in delighted agony. How he longed to come under the touch but because of the freezing he knew he couldn't. In his mind It was Moran touching him. A course clean butt plug was put in to his ass . As he lay there the pig could hear the screams of pleasure from the other sexual pigs being trained and also waxed for the Slave olympics.

While the house slave massaged his body , the pig slave could feel his balls growing harder, but he knew he would get no release from it.

The sounds of moans and screams of 'OH Master." from other visiting sex slaves filled his ears. These were mixed with his own whimpers and grunts as he felt the rough hands glide over his body, while the plug in his ass fucked him. As he lay there he noticed that Moran had come back in to the training room and now seated in his chair. The pig wanted to go to his master, but the pig had to wait untill Moran whistled for him. Soon he heard the whistle and he crawled over on his hands and knees to where Moran sat and took his place between Moran's legs and submisively offered his ass up to his master.

Moran cooed as he fondled him roughly. " I have been told My piggy has been a very good boy today. Is this true? " In response the pig grunted as he nuzzled Moran's inner thigh. Moran motioned to one of the keeper slaves who came over carrying a needle. . " Well then my little pain slutt you shall have a reward. You shall spend the night on my bed. Would you like that my pain slutt.?" Again the pig submisively nuzzled his master as he whimpered "Yes, my Master." He then begain to lick his master's inner leg with submisive licks. Moran patted his head in approval.

Moran spoke again "But first I wish to see you cum. " Moran motioned to The keeper slave. The Keeper slave took the pig and made him lay at his master's feet on his back and inserted the needle. The pig's hands were bound together. The keeper slave was dismissed. Instantly the unfreezing took hold. The pig screamed in pure agony as he filled the condom he wore. The sight of his beautiful master in tight biking shorts, caused the pig to come faster and harder then he usually did. His master then began to stroke the area around the pig's cock and begain to roughly pulling his balls, which made the pig squeal in delight. He begged "Oh master, we are yours. Please touch us please touch Us." The pig came one last time ,His condom was changed and his cock cleansed .

Panting heavily the pig looked at his master adoringly, waiting for his command. Moran smiled down at him as he tweeked the pig's nipple "Thats my good little pig. You have been a very good little pig." Again, the pig squeal under his master's touch. His ass plug was also pulled in and out of his ass by a portable fucking machine.

Moran then turned to the keeper slave. "Take him to the bathing room and cleansed him then take him to my rooms." The pig was then lead out of the training room and taken to the Bathing room.

ok weird spot... but do i care ... nope..

this is for the usual visitors to the house... you all know who you are..

OY Merlin leave poppet alone,... oy you could die from such a girl...


	31. Chapter 31

Please Don't pull the rope... don't pull the Rope... yes Merlin i am talking to you... Splat... Jesus, Merlin's left ... you pulled it didn't you... ( oy vey you can die from such a girl..)

well ok folks enter the house if you want to... but again do not go near the whipping room if you value your lives...) ohhh heck why do I bother... when I know at least one of you are gonna go to that room ( again yes Merlin I am talking to you, again...) OY Merlin what have I told you about touching Poppet like that... You know its forbidden... Now cut that out...

ok peeps still want to go in? fine go ahead then see if i care enter if you want... away you gooooo.

Moran then turned to the keeper slave. "Take him to the bathing room and cleansed him then take him to my rooms." The pig was then lead out of the training room and taken to the Bathing room.

Moran lived in a small gatehouse on the Morairty Estates. He had his own small staff of slaves. But he owned no sex slaves. The reason he didn't own one is that he had a Boyfriend, Paul Dimmock, with whom he was engaged to be married. The pig also knew Moran was planning to introduce him to Dimmock so that the pig could get use to Dimmock being around.

The pig was now Moran's to do with as he saw fit. For the pig's former Mistress had rung up and told Moran, she was no longer interested in owning the pig . That she did not wish to own such a stupid beast. They had agreed on a fair price and the pig became the property of Moran's.

Moran often entertained Dimmock at his home which often resulted in the two retiring to Moran's bed. Those nights the pig slave often spent by himself in his stall , on his fucking machine and being whipped by one of the whipping slaves.

At the moment. the pig lay on his master's bed with his ass in the air. He was tethered to a metal rod that was attached to the corner of the bed. This ensured he wouldn't stray from the spot on his master's were not allow such luxuries as laying free on one's master's bed. For a pig to lay on a master's bed was a treat which was earned.

Moran lay beside him, against the soft pillows at the head of the bed, reading a sex toy catologe. Moran was clad in a short form fitting bath robe. The pig lay with his head on his master's bare legs, nuzzling his master's bare skin.

In his master's hand was a long riding crop which he was running along the pig's ass. The pig squirmed and whimpered under the touch as his ass was also being fucked by his butt plug. His ass also recieved hard small smacks from the riding crop. The smacks were to keep the pig awake .For pigs were not allowed to sleep until given permission to do so. For even though the pig was here as a reward for having behaved eariler in his training, this was still the master's bed, and he a lowly pig slave.

The pig knew he was on the bed for his master's needs and he could not rest till those needs were met, both sexual and other wise But tonight was not a night that The pig would be giving Moran sexual pleasure. His master was having a quiet night in. Once a week this happened. The rest of the Slaves and their keepers were sent up to the main house for the evening to help the Moriarty Slaves tend to the needs of THEIR Master.

Only the pig remained behind to serve Moran. The pig knew he could not rest untill given permission. He had duties to preform for his master. Such as bathing his master and serving him. After he had completed his duties he was then taken to his master's bed.

The pig whimpered as his master stroked his cock with the riding crop. As Moran did this he continued with his reading . It was the newest issue of Cocks and Torture . a pig owners guide to sex toys. " The pig wonder what wonderful new ideas his master was reading up on. What new technics were in store for him. What New toys would be bought for the Pig slave's sexual torture.

In one issue Moran had found a riding whip with a steel tip on the end which was now used on the pig during his regular sex training. How he loved the pleasureable pain from the sting of the metal as it struck his ass . He found the whip made him come faster and harder then a ordinary tipped whip did. How he wished Moran was using it on him tonight.

His ass recieved a smack as he grunted in pleasure. "OH Master ." he whimpered as once again the crop stroked his cock. Moran continued flipping through the pages of the catolgue. He then took notice of something in the cataloque." Well, well, well , what do we have here.. The "Ride em Big Boy till it hurts. " fucking machine. Says the fake cock on it is "10" inches of pure "Meat'. Says here it is a must have for all Pain pigs and their owners. It also says it gives the Ultimate pain when being shoved in at its full length." The pig quivered at this. He then whimpered as he thought of the wonderful pain that was in store for him if Moran got the machine.

He squealed in delight as the crop was brought down on his ass. " Pay attention pigg. you know you can not sleep till you are told to. Now fondle and entertain your self till I am finished reading." The pig shivered as he felt pre come seep out of the tip of his own cock,filling the tip of the condom he wore. He begain to finger his own nipples with one hand. With the other he began to pull and pet his own balls. This made his cock rock hard as his ass fucked his butt plug wildly. His come soon filled the condom he wore.

As the pig did this,Moran continued" I think I will get you this . I would like to see that BIG fake cock being shoved in and out of your ass as you squeal at the top of your voice. I bet Paul would too." He read a bit further. " It says A master can get best results with the Big Boy, when one's pig is not prepared. HMMMM.. would you like that pig? I bet you would ,my Pain slut. It would be nice and tight in your ass for such a big fake cock. ohhhh and Look, it is a self heating one... " The pig grunted, for indeed there was nothing he enjoyed more then that first twinge of pain when his ass was not prepared as a cock (fake or real ) was shoved up his ass .

The pig began to nuzzle his master's leg happily as he waited , while still fondling himself . He felt the cum seeping out of his cock .Soon his master set the crop he had been using down on his night stand along side the catalogue. The pig was then roughly cleansed by his master and a speckled band was placed at the base of his cock to keep him from cumming any more. Once this was done, Moran then turned off the light. .Moran then smacked the pig on the ass with his hand , then pointed to a spot in the bed"Down." Then after discarding his robe, Moran made himself comfortable under the covers.

The pig went to the spot and lay back down as his master turned away from him and soon was sound asleep. The pig soon sank in to his own slumber, dreaming of the night that he would be attatched to the "Big Boy" fuck machine for his master and the master's intended's viewing pleasure.

OK this is for the four usual suspects... they know who they are... Hands her brain stormer an extra towel for the drool on her chin...

the next chap will be a poppet and master chap ( I hope.)


	32. Chapter 32

warning warning Sex ahead in this chap Warning warning... wait a sec why do i even bother ...

well dont let me stop you... enter , you know you want to.. Just don't go near the whipping room... the slaves just finishing cleaning it with their tooth brushes..

and away we goooooooo...

The day before the Sex slave olympic games, the sun shone warmly through the window of the master bedroom of Moriarty manor. The young Moriarty pony stretched out comfortably in the large bed , in which he shared with his beloved master. His master was in the bathroom , preparing their bath.

He was waiting for his master to come and fetch him. As he lay there, the young slave began to run his own fingers over his own bare body. . The young slave moaned in pleasure, as he imagined that it was his master touching him . "OH Master. Poppet is yours." He breathlessly murmured as his fingers caressed his own cock, his eyes closed. So into this pleasuring ,the young slave didn't notice his master standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching him.

His master smiled as he spoke softly,"Are you enjoying yourself Poppet?" The master often just watched his young slave foundle him self. Although the master enjoyed using and riding his young pet far into the night. There were nights he enjoyed just sitting and contently petting and admiring his young handsome stud. This was one such moment.

Upon hearing his master's voice, the young Moriarty slave stopped,and opened his eyes and looked over to where his master stood. He sat up and spoke shyly "Master." His master held out his hand " Come." The slave rose and went to where Moriarty stood and took the hand that was extended to him. Moriarty put his arms around his toy's beautiful supple began to caress his toy's bare skin. This caused the young slave to moan "Oh master" Moriarty gently kissed his forehead. "Come poppet , our bath is ready." Obedently the young slave nodded and followed his master in to the bath room.

Soon they sat in the warm sudsy sweet smelling bath water. The young slave in his master's arms. He sighed as he felt his master's cock enter him. The master began to wash his young slave gently but firmly . The young toy ,under his master's touch began to purr softly. Smiling as he continued, Moriarty cooed in his toy's ear. "That's my good boy.. you like that don't you my poppet." Nodding as the young slave felt the soft wash cloth his master ran over his body. They pleasured and cleansed each other for several minutes. They then got out and dried each other off .

The master then ,helped his young slave on with his blue bathrobe( a gift from his master) The master then put on his own dressing gown. The young slave began to kiss his master's bare neck as he felt his master's hands slip under his bath robe to firmly caress his ass, causing the young slave to moan in pleasure.

Taking his young slave by the hand, Moriarty led the way back to the bed. The young slave lay wontingly on the bed .The slave undid and opened his robe thus exposing his beautiful supple body to his adoring master. His Master laid down on the bed beside the young slave. The young slave shivered as his master began to fondle his cock and kiss his bare stomach.

Between kisses his master cooed " OH poppet, you are so beautiful. You are Master's good little toy... " The master then reached down and began to stroked the young slave's cock all the while running his other hand through the young toy's hair as he kissed his neck. Again the young slave shivered under his master's touch.

They spent time pleasuring each other. A little while later the young slave lay in his master's arms with his head resting on his master's shoulder. He sighed contently as his master ran his hands over his body. He had just drifted off when there was a knock at the door. Quietly so as not to wake his young slave, the master rose, he put on his discarded robe and did it up. The master, then went back over to his still sleeping poppet and leaned over to gently kiss his fore head and adjusted the covers around the young slave.

He then angryly went to the door muttering " Some slave just earned its self a top spot for a random Whipping. "He then flung the door open. Moriarty glared at the quivering house slave. Morarty then head smacked the slave hashly."DOLT... SON OF A PIG..How dare you interupted my time with my poppet. What is the meaning of this outrage."

Meekly the house slave stammer" Master forgive me but there is a problem down at the pig stables. There seems to be a double booking for one of the pig stalls. And the two masters demand to speak to you."

UHohhhh some poor slave is gonna get a hurtin'.

this is for the usuall suspects... and a special hug for Merlin's left.. ( hope this will cheer you up...) love Greggy.


	33. Chapter 33

Warning , warning... lots of sex and also some piggy porn .. enter at your own risk. Don't pull the rope don't pull the rope... yo Merlin's left don't... oh hell you just pulled the rope didn't you.. ok ok fine ... still want to enter the House?

fine fine... here we gooooo...

Meekly the house slave stammered" Master forgive me but there is a problem down at the pig stables. There seems to be a double booking for one of the pig stalls. And the two masters demand to speak to you."

Down in the pig stables, a electronical voice sounded over the loud speaker." All Pigs, prepare for breeding." The Moran pig rose from his straw mattress ,shivering with anticipation. The pig went and stood in the middle of his stall. He felt his cock twitching as it harden slightly. It was customary on their world for pigs to be used as studs the day before the monthly slave olympics.

The pigs were bred to fertile female slaves known as breeding sows. No sow was to be treated roughly or disrespectfully by any pig or keepers during breeding.

(Sows were regarded highly among the Masters and the Mistresses. They were housed in small yet nice lodging on a small estate owned by several grooms.

The young ones( the future slaves) were raised till age 13 by the sows. At 13, the young ones were then placed under the supervision of the Grooms and the keepers. Where each one was schooled in how to please a master and how to accept punishment.

When the young ones were 16, they were divided in to the different slave catogories and receive the proper new ponys and pain pigs sex slaves were fostered out to different grooms to recieve training on how to pleasure masters sexually .At age 21 they were then sent to the different auction houses. They were then put up for auction and brought by the different doms. )

Now the door of the Moran pig's stall opened and his keeper came in. "Ass up." came the command. The pig squealed as his butt plug was roughly taken out of his ass. He was then struck on the ass with a riding crop "Stand up." The keeper then took hold of his cock and leaded the pig slave out of his stall.

The Moran pig was lead to the breeding room along with several other pig slaves. All the pigs were each given a large glass of Fucking monkey to drink. The Moran pig felt his cock harden slightly as he drank his. He could feel his entrance throbbing. The pig also fought against the urge to come in his keeper's hand.

For all the pigs cocks were being made hard by the keepers. Each of the Keepers were roughly stroking and squeezing the tips of them. Thus making the pigs ready for the task. The pigs were also given small smacks with a riding crop to make them pay attention.

The Moran pig heard one of the other pigs squeal as it's keepers pulled the pig's balls. This squeal was greeted with the harsh command" Silence, animal." and a even harsher smack on his ass with a riding crop. Each pig's balls had a monitor tightly strapped on them, with a small light which turned green when a new life was created. The pigs were lead in to the breeding room where several sows were eagerly waiting for them. The keepers lead each pig over to where the sows were.

The Moran pig was lead over to a breeding bed where a beautiful sow, lay naked waiting for him. The female was running her own hands up and down her own body, moaning in her pleasure. She lay with her legs spread invitingly to him. The pig was placed between her legs. His cock was poised over the sow's opening by the keeper. The female squealed with delight, as the pig's cock entered her. The pig's face was then buried in the sow's lush tits as his cock filled her body.

The pig could also feel the keeper's hands roughly kneading his ass The pig's ass cheeks were prid apart and the keeper began to finger fucking him roughly , making him come. Soon the fingerfucking stopped. Again he was given small hard smacks on his ass with a crop by the keeper. " Begin" came the command.

The sow's squeals of delight filled the room as the pig rode her and sucked her hard nipples hungrily . As he did, the pig began to work the lush tits which felt so soft under his fingers. He heard the sow sigh as he did this. It made her nipples get even harder in his mouth.

The pig whimpered as he felt the soft supple hands of the sow stroking his thighs. The pig felt the sow's body arch up under his own, accepting the pig's cock. The Sow's pubic hair felt soft and warm against the pig's own hairless body. ( He had been rewaxed and plucked the night before)

As the pig rode her ,he felt himself come in the sow's body. It was then that the monitor pinged and the light turned on. As the pig came one last time, it caused one last squeal from the female. This signaled that the session was over. The Keeper then took the pig off the sow who now lay panting on the table. The female Slave was then gently cleansed by her own keeper. The sow was then dressed in a short silk robe and then taken out of the room.

Soon the Moran Pig too was lead out of the room and taken back to his stall where the monitoring device was taken off his cock . He was then taken to the pig shower stall The pig then was roughly showered and cleansed by several naked bathing slaves. When he was dry he was lead to the training room.

The Moran pig was then place on a table on his back as his keeper roughly took hold of his cock and gave the pig his injection. This forced a scream from the pig's lips. His balls were then tied together. He was then taken off the table to start his grooming for the slave olympics the following day. The pigs were not to train on this day. For today was to be spent on last minute grooming and preparing for the olympics along with other pigs.

The Moran pig was placed in a harness and put on a standing rack. Hot massage oil was then rubbed in to his skin. The oil was to make a pig's skin shine for the heat of the oil was intensely painful on his skin. But he was a pain slut and he relished this pain. It caused him to sigh in pleasure. How the pig longed to come. But with his cock frozen he knew he would and the others were then given the ass up command.

The hot oil was then put on his ass. His ass twitched as he felt the rough gloved hands of the massage slaves slather the oil in to his skin. Hot oil was also rubbed in to his entrance by a gloved finger. As this happened , the Moran pig thrusted up his ass towards the wonderful intense pain that shot through him. As the finger was thrusted in and out of his ass , the pig fucked it unwittingly. The finger was taken out and the hot oil treatment continued.

Some of the other pigs ( who were not pain pigs) cried out during this procedure , only to have their ears boxed by their keepers and ordered in to submissive silence. The odd one would try and escape but never got far. The disobedent slaves were each given several hard smacks on the asses by the keepers.

The rubbing down continued as the oil was massaged roughly in to all the pigs nipples and their cocks.. Silently the Moran pig shuddered at this but kept silent. His months with Moran had taught him never to utter a sound unless told to. To be submissive to any and all masters, even when he was being used and ridden by the rentails during his training.

After the rub down was done, the pigs nipples and entrance were then painted a bright blue and the tips of their cocks painted a bright orange. This was done with eatable paint. It was done so that the doms watching had a clear view from every angle from in the audence at the events.

The moran pig knew he would not see Moran today. For Masters never came to the training room the day before the slave olympics. Moran had sent word that he would be away for the evening but he would return in time for the pig's event.

The pig also knew that he was to be introduced to Dimmock . The pig was to spend tomorow after the event in a private room at the Adler, where he was to be used sexually by master Moran and Dimmock.

Finally got this chap done... and this is for the usual suspects... they know who they are... MERLIN... leave poppet alone... oy vey you could die from such a girl...


End file.
